House of Peddie
by nadene-seddiefan
Summary: A series of Peddie oneshots. They will all vary in lengths and will be based around season 2, 3 and perhaps the future. Read, review and i hope you enjoy. Rating T just to be safe. If there's anything you want me to write about, let me know and i'll give it my best shot! :) Currently on the 25th one shot - #Laser Tag
1. She likes that he's fluent in French

**House of Peddie. **

**Chapter 1: She likes that he's fluent in French.**

Patricia Williamson was sat in the student lounge alone, racking her brain cells, trying to think of a better revenge plan than chocolate covered worms. She had been outsmarted once again by her nemesis, Eddie Miller. He got to her, in ways that she never wanted to admit, which made her want to get back at him even more. Especially since this was to do with the bet that he had made to get her to dance with Alfie and Jerome. She actually enjoyed dancing with him, even though he hurt her foot and it played on her emotions that it was simply just for a bet. Pranking anyone was easy but the problem was that Eddie wasn't just anyone. Patricia knew that whatever she did to get him back that he would retaliate and the whole thing would just turn in to a prank war. So it had to be good, unexpected and unbeatable.

"Bet your thinking about me Yacker" Said the familiar voice, Eddie Miller as he awakened Patricia from her thoughts.

"You just love bets don't you" she murmured as Eddie sat down next to her, munching on an apple. He was right though, she was thinking about him.

"J'aime vraiment vous" he told her.

"Eddie were not all fluent in French" Patricia snapped, wishing she could understand what he was saying.

"Je t'aime" he then told her, watching her facial expression closely and was able to spot the slight bulge in her eyes and the sudden raise of her eyebrows.

"I know what that means" She stuttered, trying to calm her nerve, refusing to give him eye contact.

"Oh yeh, what does it mean?" he asked lightly.

"I love you" She replied.

"Well, I love you too" he told her.

"No, no, no, no, no, that is not what I meant" Patricia panicked, flapping her hands out in front of her and giving Eddie direct eye contact for the first time since he had entered the room.

"I know what you meant" Eddie smirked as he cupped her face within his hands and kissed her. Patricia soon felt herself kissing him back and with that, all her thoughts about a revenge plan were out of her mind because she could now get all her emotions out by kissing him. A revenge plan was still on its way though but only for her own amusement.

"I quite like the fact that you're fluent in French" she then told him.

"Why because it's one of the many reasons why you're so attracted to me?" Eddie questioned cheekily.

"No, it's so I can get you to do my French homework" She smirked.

"And what would be my payment?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This" Patricia said before kissing Eddie again.

"Then it's a done deal" he murmured.

**A/N: Yay! First Peddie one shot, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know if you want me to write more. If you have anything specific that you want me to write about let me know and I'll give it my best shot. Thank you. **


	2. Scrapbook Secrets

**Chapter 2: Scrapbook Secrets.**

Patricia Williamson had just got back to Anubis house after a long and boring day of school. She had walked the length of the school back to the house with her boyfriend, Eddie Miller. Once they had got back to the house Patricia had left Eddie in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge as he was hungry like usual, whilst she sneakily went upstairs to her room. Luckily for her, her room mates Joy and Mara were both still busy at school with their after school activities.

As she closed her bedroom door behind her, Patricia took a seat on her bed and pulled out a particular book from underneath her pillow. No, before you ask it wasn't her diary. It was the very first Peddie scrapbook that had been completed by Amber. Amber had shown it to Eddie and Patricia earlier in the morning and insisted that Patricia kept it because she was the girl in the relationship. After laughing with Eddie about having a scrapbook because it was terribly cliché, Patricia had been secretly itching to get back to the house all day to see it.

On the first page, in fancy writing layed the words 'Peddie love' which made Patricia crack a small smile. As she turned the next page there was a picture of her and Eddie in the middle of their creamed carrot fight that the two shared when he had first joined the school. Amber must have taken it when she ran out of the room. There was also a small note next to the picture that Amber had written herself to the couple claiming that she knew then that they would get together because she was the love guru.

Suddenly there was a quick knock on the door which startled Patricia. Eddie had then entered the room before Patricia had given him permission to come in.

"Yacker, do you want some food?" he asked and as quickly as she could Patricia grabbed one of her pillows and used it to cover up the scrapbook.

"Yeh, food sounds great" she replied both sounding and looking a little startled.

"What were you just doing?" Eddie asked.

"Erm, just having a quick sit down" Patricia told him. In a way it wasn't a complete lie because she was sitting down.

"So what's under the pillow?" he asked with a small frown of confusion on his face.

"Nothing" she replied, but started to panic so she layed herself out on top of the pillow.

"Patricia show me what's under the pillow" Eddie demanded as he didn't believe her at all, but she refused to move. "Show me what's under the pillow else I'll tickle you" he chuckled nervously.

"Okay fine" Patricia sighed as she got up off of the pillow and removed it from above the scrap book. She refused to look at Eddie out of her own embarrassment and the next thing she heard was his laughter.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked her as he took a seat down next to her.

"Yes and if you tell anyone I was looking at it I won't kiss you for a week" she threatened.

"Please you couldn't go a week without kissing me even if you tried" Eddie replied.

"Yes I could and it's you that couldn't go a week without kissing me" Patricia argued.

"Is this a bet?" he challenged.

"Yes, whoever kisses the other first looses. When the weeks up if we haven't kissed then it's a draw" she told him.

"Oh you are so on. When I win you have to go through a week of constant kissing me whenever I want a kiss, whether it's in class, at the dinner table or when I get up in the middle of the night for food" Eddie told her. He knew she hated being all kissy in front of others, so if he couldn't kiss her for a week then he was certainly planning on making up for it. Plus he wanted to show everyone even more that she was really his.

"Fine but when I win you have to come out to dinner with me and my parents next week" Patricia smirked, knowing that he was afraid of what her father sounded like and the thought of sitting through dinner with him would put him through hell.

They then shook on it and there latest bet was in action.

"Wow. That's a picture of our creamed carrot fight" Eddie then smiled as he took a look at the scrapbook. "You know I even liked you then" he told Patricia.

"Really?" Patricia questioned. "I didn't know what I thought of you then. I couldn't understand why you got to me so much" she told him honestly causing him to let out a small laugh.

As the couple sat on the bed looking through their scrapbook they both knew that it was going to be a very long week and were very unsure on who was going to win.

**A/N: Thank you to 'Rjvamp 369' 'Cloudywithachanceofpeddie' 'Lalaland12342' 'sinfullysarcastic' 'Winxjaderamsey' 'DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085' 'DesiredHOA01' 'Got2LiveItBigTime' 'xFabino' 'sarvaniluvsbrooks' and all the guests for your reviews. They are very much appreciated. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter/one shot, please review. **


	3. Scrapbook Secrets ll

**Chapter 3: Scrapbook Secrets ll **

It was three days into Patricia and Eddie's bet and things weren't going to well. They were both so desperate to kiss one another but yet they were both also so desperate to win. They had been arguing none stop about the most pointless things and it was driving everyone at Anubis house completely insane.

Nina, Fabian and Amber were currently sitting at the dining room table trying to finish their science projects but couldn't concentrate due to the constant yelling of Patricia and Eddie which was coming from the couch. Joy and Jerome were in the kitchen getting ready to set the table for dinner whilst everyone else in the house had shut themselves in their rooms attempting to block out the sounds of Patricia and Eddie's yelling. It didn't work though because the two were getting louder and louder by the second.

"Why are they arguing all the time?" Jerome asked Joy. "It's giving me a headache" he added.

"There in the middle of a bet" Joy answered.

"What kind of bet? Whoever stops arguing first looses" he replied.

"No. Whoever kisses the other first looses. They're only arguing so much because they want to kiss each other" She explained. "Annoying but also cute" she added.

"Oh. Well I hope one of them caves soon" Jerome said.

"Me too" Joy sighed.

Everyone was tired of Patricia and Eddie's constant arguing. Especially one person in particular, Victor and he had just entered the room.

"Silence" Victor yelled, perhaps the loudest he had ever shouted before. "What is going on here?" He demanded to know from Eddie and Patricia.

"He's being a doofus" Patricia simply told him.

"What me?" Eddie questioned. "What's the problem with wearing odd socks? You're the one that has different coloured shoe laces in each shoe" he argued.

"That's enough, both of you to your rooms now. You can come out when dinner is ready" Victor told them.

"Smell you later" Eddie murmured to Patricia as he made his way to his room.

"Weasel face" Patricia yelled as she stormed up the stairs.

"This needs to stop. I'm gonna go talk to Eddie" Fabian told the others as he abandoned his science project.

"Yeh. I'm gonna go talk to Patricia" Joy said, leaving Jerome to set the table on his own and for the first time in days there was a moment of silence within the house.

**….**

"Patricia please just kiss him already" Joy begged. "This whole thing is driving everyone completely insane" she told her.

"No, I can't" Patricia replied.

"Why not?" Joy asked.

"I don't want to kiss him at the dinner table and I certainly don't want to kiss him in class" Patricia explained. "I wouldn't mind kissing him in the middle of the night because nobody would be around to see it" she added, clearly frustrated.

"It could be worse Patricia, just please think about it" Joy replied as she left the room so Patricia could think things through. She also needed to help Jerome finish setting up the table.

Ugh. Why does Eddie have to be so cute? Patricia asked herself as she threw a pillow at the wall in attempt to let out some of her frustration.

**….**

"Give in already" Fabian told Eddie as he entered the room that the two shared.

"No! Absolutely not" refused Eddie. "I am not going to dinner with her parents" he told Fabian.

"Why not?" Fabian questioned.

"Because her Dad sounds scary" he replied causing Fabian to let out a chuckle and that was when Eddie realised he was sounding stupid.

"Really? Well if you think her Dad sounds scary then you must be petrified at the sound of her Mother" Fabian said.

"What!" Eddie exclaimed. "Dude that is not helping" he told him.

"Yeh. I probably shouldn't have said that" Fabian agreed.

"I'm going to go talk to Patricia" Eddie told him.

"You're not allowed out of your room remember" Fabian reminded him but Eddie didn't care one bit and proceeded for the stairs, heading to Patricia's room.

**….**

Patricia was currently pacing up and down her room trying to let out some of her frustration that had built up inside of her. She was moving so fast and heavy footed, it was surprising that she hadn't made a hole in the floor. As she turned around to pace in a different direction she came face to face with Eddie. Before Patricia could question what he was doing in her room, Eddie had cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands found their way around his neck whilst Eddie's moved and rested on her waist. Finally three days worth of built up emotion was let out in one kiss.

"I'm serious about this relationship. You mean so much to me and I'm going to have to meet your parents at some point, so it might as well be next week" Eddie told her. "Plus going three days without kissing you has been torture enough" he added.

Patricia couldn't stop smiling. He had told her she means a lot to him and there was now nothing stopping her from kissing him again. So that's what she did.

"I wonder what bet we'll make when we get our next scrapbook" she said against his lips.

As everyone was called for dinner, Patricia and Eddie entered the dining room together and all eyes were on them. They weren't arguing and everyone desperately wanted to know if someone had won the bet or if they had just finally stopped arguing. Eventually conversations were made around the table and Patricia surprisingly placed a small kiss on Eddie's lips.

"What was that for?" a stunned Eddie asked.

"It's what you wanted" she replied with a small smile.

"So does that mean I'll be getting a kiss in class tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Don't push your luck" she told him.

Little did they know that Amber had snapped a picture of the kiss they had just shared. It would be going in there next scrapbook that both Patricia and Eddie were looking forward to getting.

**A/N: Practically everyone that reviewed asked for me to do a sequel. I was more than happy to write one, so I did. Some people wanted Patricia to win and others wanted Eddie to win. I couldn't please all though so I'm sorry to those who wanted Eddie to win. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter though. Please review. **

**Thank you to 'Winxjaderamsey' 'TKDmad' 'xXAquaMangoXx' 'Peddie213' 'MxNguyen' 'Kelly Pearl' 'DesiredHOA01' 'HoAMR' 'Cloudywithachanceofpeddie' 'saravaniluvsbooks' and all the guests for your reviews. **


	4. Chore Duty Distractions

**Chapter 4: Chore Duty Distractions. **

It was Thursday evening and Sibuna had planned to go down to the tunnels to explore and hopefully complete the next task. Patricia wasn't involved with these plans though because unfortunately for her she was stuck on Victor's chore duty punishment that was given to her and Eddie the other night. The rest of Sibuna still went down to the tunnels though as they decided having Patricia in Victor's watch would make him think that they weren't up to anything.

Patricia was dreading her next instalment of chore duty after the argument she and Eddie had the previous night. She wasn't even sure if it was a real argument. He had told her that he heard her tell Joy that she liked him and from there on they just ended up shouting at one another. Even though she denied it he knew anyway that she liked him and that made Patricia not want to be alone with him.

When Eddie and Patricia arrived at Victor's office to see what it was they were going to be doing, Victor explained to them that Vera was sick so they would be cooking dinner for the rest of the house. Patricia and Eddie both knew that it was going to be a disaster.

"So when are you going to lower your force field and admit to me that you like me?" Eddie asked Patricia, breaking the silence between them as the two of them were in the kitchen attempting to cook a meal for the house.

"I'm not because it's not true" Patricia replied, hating herself for what she had said already. She wished that she could tell him how she really feels but whenever she tried she always just ended up insulting him and to her surprise she was starting to feel bad about it.

"Okay then" Eddie sighed as he watched Patricia stare at him in shock like she couldn't believe that he was leaving the conversation there.

Eddie smiled when Patricia looked away because he actually found it cute that she was still saying that she didn't like him when they both knew that she really liked him. He really wanted her to admit it to him that she did like him though and he was having trouble getting her to do so. With that he shoved a piece of raw carrot in his mouth.

"Stop eating the food were supposed to be cooking it" Patricia told him.

"I'll stop eating it if you kiss me" Eddie smirked but all he got out of it was Patricia roll her eyes at him as she continued to peel the potatoes.

A moment of silence then came over the two of them when suddenly out of the corner of her eye Patricia spotted Amber's and Nina's heads pocking out of the old bread oven which was really the secret passage way.

"Distract him" Nina mouthed to Patricia.

"Eddie go set the table" Patricia ordered.

"Yacker you did that like five minutes ago" he laughed.

"Ughhh erm" she panicked.

"Are you alright?" Eddie asked. "Your acting weirder than usual" he added.

Patricia then did the only thing that she could think of. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and kissed him. A moment later Patricia felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist as Eddie pulled her closer to him. He began to kiss her back, his lips were soft and she could even feel him smiling as he kissed her.

For Patricia it didn't sink in what had just happened until her and Eddie pulled away. She could even hear the sounds of Amber squealing from the next room. As Patricia looked back up at Eddie he was grinning like an idiot and his arms were still wrapped firmly around her waist.

"So I guess I better stop eating the food now" Eddie said breaking the silence between them, causing Patricia to let out a laugh. "Have you let down your force field now?" he then asked seriously.

"Yes, it looks like I have" Patricia smiled as the two shared another kiss.

Kissing was defiantly the best distraction, certainly when it came to finding out about secret passageways and cooking dinner.

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter. To everyone who wants me to write an alternate version where Eddie wins the bet I will be writing one. I just need to figure out an alternate ending. I will also be writing a one shot of the family dinner. Hope you enjoyed this one shot. **

**Thank you to 'Cloudywithachanceofpeddie' 'xXAquaMangoXx' 'Peddie213' 'HoAMR' 'Love2Write21' 'sinfullysarcastic' 'DirectionerSibunaPeddie1085' 'DesiredHOA01' 'Winxjaderamsey' and all the guests for your reviews. **


	5. Family Dinner

**Chapter 5: Family Dinner**

Eddie Miller was currently staring at his reflection in the mirror of his bedroom, trying to tie up his tie. It wasn't working out to great though as he was getting himself more and more worked up by the minute about having to meet Patricia's parents for the first time tonight after losing a bet.

"Are you feeling okay?" Fabian asked him. "You're not looking to great" he pointed out.

"I'm perfectly fine dude" Eddie lied, taking a deep breath.

"No you're not. You have sweat dripping from your forehead, your breathing really loud and you look like you're going to pass out at any moment" Fabian replied.

"Well it is really hot in here" Eddie said as he loosened his tie hoping that he would be able to breathe a little better. Fabian saw past his lame excuse though but decided that it was best to leave the conversation there.

Suddenly there was a knock at the bedroom door which panicked Eddie even more. As soon as he heard Patricia's British yack from the other side of the door, he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. It couldn't be time to leave already; he wasn't ready to face the next few hours yet.

"Come on Eddie the taxi is here" Patricia called as she banged on his and Fabians bedroom door.

Eddie then took one last glance at himself in the mirror, deciding that his current appearance would have to do before taking a deep breath and opening up his bedroom door. For a moment Eddie's worries about the night ahead were taken away as soon as he came face to face with Patricia. She was wearing a strapless black dress which flowed down just above her knees. It complimented her figure perfectly and Eddie couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Wow. Yacker you look amazing" he complimented her. The only reaction he got from Patricia though was a slight blush of the cheeks and one of her famous eye rolls as she wasn't quite used to the whole complimenting thing.

"Are you ready to go?"She asked him.

Eddie just nodded; he was as ready as he'll ever be. Patricia could tell that he was nervous though as his body language itself wasn't right. The couple then made their way outside to get into the taxi that would take them to the restaurant. Eddie was hoping that a few moments of fresh air would settle his nerves whilst Fabian laughed to himself inside the house, looking forward to hearing about this evening ahead once it was over.

The taxi ride to the restaurant was rather quiet. Patricia glanced out of the window whilst trying to ignore the constant bobbing up and down of Eddie's knees. She knew that he was nervous but she didn't exactly know how to deal with a nervous Eddie. Patricia had never seen this side of Eddie before, however she did find it slightly amusing though because according to him he was Mr. Fearless.

When the taxi pulled up to one of the most fanciest restaurants Eddie had ever layed his eyes on, he loosened his tie a little more hoping it would help him to relax .

"There they are" Patricia pointed out as she waved to her Father who was seated next to her Mother. Her Father waved back whilst Eddie put on his most convincing brave face as he and Patricia headed over to the table to greet her parents.

"Hi Mum, Dad. This is Eddie, my boyfriend" Patricia smiled as her Father stood up to greet them both whilst her Mother stayed seated.

"Yes I am he, Eddie Miller" Eddie said loud and clear as he saluted Patricia's Father. Both Patricia and her parents went silent, frowning slightly. Patricia did actually find the fact that Eddie was nervous cute though. Everything about Eddie was cute.

"Haha. This guy's funny" Mr. Williamson laughed as he patted Eddie on the shoulder. Patricia then flashed a nervous smile.

"I've already ordered what were eating. The food should be out at any moment" Mrs. Williamson told them.

"Great" Patricia murmured as she, Eddie and her Father took their seats.

"It's a shame Piper couldn't join us. She's busy rehearsing for this music night next week. I am rather looking forward to it" Mrs. Williamson said, trying to make conversation.

"Were not here to talk about that. For once there is actually something far more important for you to talk about. We're here to meet and get to know this handsome young boy" Mr Williamson told her.

"Well alright" Mrs. Williamson sighed as the waiter brought out the start of their meal.

Dinner was progressing well. Mrs. Williamson had remained rather quiet since she was told that she wasn't allowed to talk about Piper, she seemed to be sulking over it. Patricia was glad that she had remained silent though. That was mainly because if she continued to speak a disagreement would unfold and Patricia didn't want any drama to occur between her and her Mother, especially tonight out of all nights.

"I'm going to pop to the bathroom" Patricia told everyone as she finished her curried courgette soup, which was rather disgusting. As she got up and out of her seat, she avoided Eddie's eye as she knew he probably hated her right now for leaving him alone with her parents.

"So, you live in America. What's that like?" Mr. Williamson asked.

"Not much different from here actually. The weather is far better over there though" Eddie replied.

"I can imagine" Mr. Williamson smiled.

"So when school is over are you going to return to America?" Mrs. Williamson asked, joining herself back into the conversation.

"I actually haven't thought that far" Eddie told her honestly.

"So you would consider breaking my daughter's heart by leaving her to return to America?" She questioned, twisting his words.

"Eh, no not exactly" Eddie stuttered.

"What's not exactly?" Mr. Williamson then asked and from then on Eddie wished Patricia would return to the table fast. What was taking her so long?

Patricia and Eddie stood outside of the restaurant in a comfortable silence waiting for their taxi to pull up to take them back to Anubis house.

"I think you did well tonight" Patricia told him.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes you started off a little funny with the whole saluting thing but it didn't go as bad as I expected" she replied, causing Eddie to laugh at how stupid he was. With that Patricia kissed him lightly on the lips before hoping into the taxi that had just pulled up in front of them. Eddie then smiled to himself, he had survived this night.

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter. For those who want an alternate ending for the bet, I'm still working on it. I'm actually finding it difficult to keep Patricia in character and then finding a way for her to lose the bet. Anyway please review, it means a lot. **


	6. Scrapbook Secrets lll

**Chapter 6: Scrapbook Secrets lll (alternate bet ending) **

Patricia Williamson was currently walking down the main corridor of the school with her best friend Joy. Joy was busy rambling on about how she was going to get some guy from Isis house to notice her more but Patricia had bigger things on her mind, so she actually wasn't paying attention to her. Joy soon noticed though.

"Patricia you're not listening" Joy whined. "What is up with you?" she asked as she elbowed Patricia's side awakening her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing's up with me" Patricia lied.

"It's the whole bet you've got on with Eddie isn't it" Joy answered for her. "Just go and end the bet and kiss the boy" she told her.

"No. It's been six days if I cave now I'll look completely stupid. I can wait another day" Patricia told her. "Plus I want him to cave to prove to him that he can't win every bet he makes" She explained. Joy just smiled to herself lightly as she thought it was best not to share her current thoughts with Patricia.

As the two girls made their way into the student lounge, Patricia's eyes immediately caught on to the sight of Eddie. He was stood in the corner of the room, with his arms folded, smiling and laughing his head off. It didn't bother Patricia that he was laughing it was who he was laughing with that bothered her. Eddie was with a girl but not just any girl. He was with a girl that Patricia had never seen before. She was extremely pretty and her sense in clothes showed that she was clearly a girly girl. Patricia couldn't see any reason at all why no boy would want to go out with her unless she had one of those really embarrassing laughs.

"Who's that girl Eddie's with?" Patricia asked Joy.

"I don't have a clue" Joy shrugged.

"Ugh this is just great. We haven't kissed in six days and he's got bored and moved on to another girl" Patricia panicked as she felt the jealousy boil up inside of her. She hated being jealous, especially when it was over a boy.

"Patricia stop being so stupid, your over reacting" Joy replied.

"I am not over reacting" Patricia argued "That's it this bet is ending right now" she exclaimed as she began to make her way over to where Eddie was standing.

"Patricia wait" Joy said as she grabbed Patricia's arm to stop her. "Don't do this you're only going to regret it after" she told her.

"I will not" Patricia replied as she shook herself out of Joys grasp and stormed over to where Eddie was.

"Hey doofus" Patricia greeted him as she placed an arm over his shoulder. Eddie then turned his head to speak to her but as he did Patricia closed the distance between them both and kissed him on the lips. It was only a short kiss but in Patricia's eyes it was enough to show this girl that Eddie belonged to her.

As Patricia pulled away from Eddie's lips, he was smiling which she thought was because he knew that he had won. Patricia then turned to see the girl in front of them smiling at the two of them, which was not the reaction Patricia wanted. Her reaction was not what Patricia was expecting either and this aggravated her even more.

"Rachel this is my girlfriend Patricia, Patricia this is my cousin Rachel" said an amused Eddie. "She's come to visit" he then added.

Patricia stood there for a moment as the realisation hit her that the girl was only his cousin. She was then screaming at herself inside for jumping to silly conclusions and for letting Eddie win the bet. Joy was right because she immediately did regret letting Eddie win. Clearly embarrassed Patricia then turned around to face Joy, who was just as shocked as Patricia.

"Joy you could have stopped me" Patricia screamed.

"I just tried to" Joy reminded her.

"Well you should have tried harder" Patricia told her as she stormed out of the student lounge.

"I'll go" Eddie told Joy.

"She'll most probably be at the clearing in the woods" Joy replied and with that Eddie nodded before walking off to find her.

As Eddie arrived at the clearing he immediately spotted his girlfriend sat on a tree stump lost in a world of her own thoughts.

"Do you want to yack?" Eddie asked Patricia as he took a seat next to her.

"It's just that I really wanted to win this one Eddie. I let my stupid jealousy and insecurities take over and went and kissed you when there was only a day to go. How stupid of me. I hate feeling like this" Patricia told him. "It's all your fault, you make me feel like this" she added, causing Eddie to laugh. She always managed to blame him for things.

"Well I'm sorry for making you feel the way I make you feel" Eddie chuckled, deciding it was best to take the blame as he kissed her forehead. "Now come on, we've got to get to class" he told her as he stood up and offered Patricia his hand.

"Ugh, now I've got to do a week of PDA" she groaned.

"Yep but don't worry I won't make you kiss me in front of my Dad" he told her.

"That's only because you would find it awkward" Patricia teased.

"Is this a bet?"He questioned.

"Absolutely not" she replied as they walked to class hand in hand.

As the two of them entered the class room, Patricia dragged Eddie right to the back of the classroom to sit down.

"Patricia we never sit here" Eddie commented.

"I feel like sitting here today" she replied as they both took their seats. Eddie smirked as he had a pretty good idea why she wanted to sit at the back of the class. He then suddenly pulled her chair more towards him and kissed her.

"I hate you so much right now" Patricia murmured against his lips.

"I love you too" he smirked which gave Patricia butterflies.

"Can you two please stop that" Miss Valentine called, causing the whole of the class to turn and face them.

"Sorry" Eddie sighed. "Don't worry we can continue this during dinner" he then whispered in Patricia's ear which only caused her to let out a groan; however Eddie did have a feeling that she secretly loved it.

**A/N: So that was the alternate bet ending for all those who wanted Eddie to win. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please review this chapter, I love hearing what you think. **


	7. Birthday

**Chapter 7: Birthday**

Patricia Williamson was sat at home alone and she was in an extremely bad mood. Today was her birthday. Every year her expectations of birthdays would gradually become lower and lower. She thought that nothing could be worse than her last birthday but she was so wrong. This year her Father was away on a business trip, her Mother wanted to spend time with Piper and since she was playing in a special music programme her Mother had gone to watch. Patricia's birthday was also in the school holidays, so all her friends were off catching up with their families. This year Patricia was planning on spending her birthday with her boyfriend Eddie, that didn't go to plan though because his Mother insisted that he came home for the holidays. Patricia was completely alone on her birthday; this was officially the worst birthday of all time.

It was getting close to 10:30pm and Patricia wanted nothing more than for her birthday to be over. She had practically spent the whole day in front of the television because there was nothing better to do, but there had also been nothing decent on that she wanted to watch. The day was a drag and Patricia was grateful that it was gradually beginning to die down.

As Patricia layed in bed she simply just stared up at the ceiling in a world of her own thoughts. It bothered her that all she had received for her birthday were simple text messages from Joy and Piper. Piper claimed that her happy birthday message was also from their Mother but Patricia didn't really believe her. What bothered Patricia more though was that she had heard no word from Eddie. He had promised to call her and for Patricia it was starting to look like he had broken his promise. She hated it when people made promises that they couldn't keep. Patricia knew and understood that there was a time difference between them but she also knew that it wasn't night time where Eddie was and that he would have been up by now.

Patricia had just about given up on her phone call from Eddie, just like she had given up on birthdays all together a long time ago. She had been looking forward to her expected phone call from Eddie all day, but the fact that her birthday was almost over and she hadn't received it made her disappointed and mad at him. Patricia then shook herself out of her thoughts and turned her bedside table lamp off and planned on getting some sleep.

Just as Patricia closed her eyes her phone began to ring. As she picked up her phone to answer the call, she took a look at the caller ID to see that it was Eddie. Better late than never she thought.

"What time do you call this?" she asked as she answered the call. Her tone of voice was enough to let Eddie know that she was clearly annoyed.

"I know, I'm sorry I've just been busy that's all" Eddie replied.

"Busy" Patricia repeated. "Oh I get it, too busy to call your own girlfriend on her birthday. I'm glad to know I mean a lot to you" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, that came out completely wrong. Of course you mean a lot to me" Eddie apologised. "Anyway, happy birthday" he greeted.

"You're seriously wishing me a happy birthday now. Eddie this has been the worst birthday ever" Patricia said, raising her voice. "You promised me when we first started dating that you were going to make my next birthday special. You've done the complete opposite" she told him and for once she was actually trying her best not to yell at him.

"Look Yacker I know your upset and everything but" Eddie began but Patricia cut him off with a loud groan. "What is it?" he then asked her.

"Someone's at the door and now I have to go all the way downstairs to answer it" Patricia moaned as she made her way down the stairs. "I mean who knocks on someone's door at this time of night. Whoever it is better be ready to have their head bitten off" Patricia added as she opened her front door. To her surprise the person on the other side of the door was Eddie.

"So, do you want to bite my head off now?" Eddie asked a stunned Patricia.

Patricia stood there for a second as the sudden realisation hit her that the reason he didn't call sooner was because he would have been on an aeroplane. She then broke out into a smile before jumping into Eddie's arms.

"I love you so much" Patricia told Eddie before kissing him. This made Eddie get butterflies as Patricia had never told him she loved him before unless he had said it first.

"I love you too" Eddie replied as he carried her into her house.

This was officially Patricia's best birthday ever.

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter. Some people have asked me to write about specific things, I will be writing about them, I've just got to work my way through them. Please review this chapter. **


	8. Baby Delivery

**Chapter 8: Baby delivery. **

"Where's Eddie?" Patricia Miller screamed. She was currently in one of the hospital delivery rooms as the process of giving birth to hers and Eddie's unborn child was about to underway. There was one problem though, Eddie was nowhere in sight. Patricia was insisting on waiting for him but their unborn child was thinking otherwise.

"He must still be stuck in his meeting, I've left him loads of messages but there's been no word from him" Patricia's best friend Joy explained.

"Ahhhhhhh" Patricia screamed as she held tightly onto the bars of the hospital bed, wishing so desperately that it was Eddie's hand.

"We can't wait any longer, Mrs. Miller you need to start pushing right now" the obstetrician instructed.

"No I can't give birth without the Father here" Patricia argued as she screamed again.

She didn't want to do this alone. She needed Eddie here with her. She needed his love and reassurance. Without him she didn't have the strength to do this. Eddie was her drug, not some epidural.

"Patricia it looks like you're going to have to" Joy told her as she gave her friend a sympathetic look.

Just then though, in came running a very flustered and out of breath Eddie. "I'm here, I didn't miss anything did I?" he questioned as he ran straight over to Patricia, running a hand through her hair and kissing her lovingly on the forehead.

"Sorry for taking so long" he told her.

"I thought I was going to have to do this without you" she murmured.

"I'll be in the waiting room. Good luck" Joy called as she exited the room.

"Can we finally get this show on the road?" the obstetrician asked. Eddie and Patricia both nodded as Patricia took hold of Eddie's hand. It was time, they were about to become parents and with that Patricia took her first push.

"Eddie I swear once this baby is born I'm going to kill you" she threatened, gritting her teeth together, trying her best not to let out another scream as she took another push.

"Why would you want to kill me?" Eddie asked.

"Because you are the doofus that did this to me" Patricia yelled. Her words made Eddie chuckle a little bit but suddenly she began to scream and tightened the grip on Eddie's hand which wiped the grin off of his face.

"Erm Patricia I know you're in pain but your kind of killing my hand. Could you maybe loosen your grip?" Eddie asked as he stared down at his blood shot red hand, which he could no longer feel.

"Deal with it you almost missed this" Patricia snapped and Eddie then had a feeling that she was going to hold that against him for a while.

"Your nearly there Mrs. Miller, just one last push" the obstetrician told her.

"One last push Yacker you can do this" Eddie reassured her as he kissed her hand supportively.

"Ughhh" Patricia winced as she took a deep breath and one final push. With that the sound of a crying baby filled the room and Patricia collapsed back so her head was touching the pillow of the hospital bed. She was taking deep breaths and was completely exhausted.

"You did amazing" Eddie told her as he kissed her. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he then asked the Midwife.

"It's a boy and he's completely healthy" the Midwife congratulated them both.

"I am never doing that again" Patricia then said, making it clear that child birth was the most painful thing ever.

"Well it looks like your going to have to, the next one will be here soon" the obstetrician told her.

"What?" Eddie and Patricia immediately questioned.

"You're having twins" he told them. "Did you not know?" he asked.

"No, we wanted the gender to be a surprise so they probably didn't tell us we were having twins either" Eddie replied. "Yacker were having twins" he then exclaimed excitedly just as it was time for Patricia to start pushing again.

No longer than twenty minutes later Eddie was holding baby Patyn Nicole Miller in his arms whilst Patricia was holding baby Colton Samuel Miller. Eddie and Patricia then smiled at one another, they were a family.

"I love you" Eddie told Patricia.

"I love you too" she replied.

**A/N: A guest reviewed asking me to write a one shot about Patricia giving birth to twins, so I gave it my best shot. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter, please review this one. **


	9. First Fight

**Chapter 9: First Fight**

Eddie Miller was layed down on his bed deep in thought. He had just had his first proper fight with his girlfriend Patricia and it was bothering him that their argument was yet to be resolved. They had never argued like the way they just did, before it was just there casual sarcastic banter that they would tease each other with constantly. The only time when they had actually argued with each other was before they had even got together and the reason for that was because they liked each other so much.

Eddie had had plenty of girlfriends over the years and whenever he would have a fight with one of them he would either break up with her or buy her the cheapest flowers from the flower shop to make up for it. This time it was different though because he was with Patricia. Eddie had never felt the way he felt about Patricia over any other girl before and in Eddie's eyes Patricia wasn't just any girl. She was different.

As Eddie stared up into space thinking about everything that had gone on, he noticed that Fabian's constant typing on his laptop had stopped. Eddie then turned his head towards Fabian's direction only to find out that Fabian was watching him.

"Why are you watching me?" Eddie asked.

"You're really worked up about this argument aren't you" Fabian pointed out, not even answering Eddie's question. Eddie then realised that Fabian must have been sat there studying him.

"Yeh I am" Eddie replied honestly.

"So why don't you just go and talk things through with Patricia?" Fabian asked.

"Because I don't want to end up saying something that will mess things up even more" he told him.

"If I were you I'd just go and be honest. I'm sure even a girl like Patricia would admire your honesty" Fabian advised.

Eddie just nodded, he wasn't sure whether he should take Fabian's advice or not. That was mainly because Fabian was the shyest guy in the house and Eddie thought it would be weird to take this kind of advice from him. Advice about girls that is.

**….**

Meanwhile Patricia was currently sat up on her bed, sulking into a pillow that she was clutching on to. After just having her first real argument with Eddie her thoughts were currently all over the place. She had never been in a relationship before so she honestly didn't have any clue what her next move should be. So Patricia decided that either Eddie would have to come or fix things or they would just have to suddenly resolve all by them self. It depressed her though that she and Eddie had just had their first argument. Especially since she wasn't used to caring so much about one person.

"Patricia are you really going to just sit there all upset?" Joy suddenly asked, startling Patricia out of her thoughts. Patricia hadn't even noticed that Joy was in the room. "This is so not like you" she added.

Patricia didn't really know what to tell Joy so she simply just shrugged her shoulders. She would usually open up to Joy about anything in her life, anything except the whole Eddie situation since they had got together. Patricia wouldn't open up to anyone in her life about having a boyfriend.

"Oh come on Patricia" Joy sighed as she sat on the end of Patricia's bed. "So you had an argument. You used to argue all the time before you got together. Just go and talk things through with Eddie" she told her.

"It was different before we got together" Patricia replied, ignoring the fact that Joy told her to go and talk to Eddie. She wasn't good at talking about her feelings, everyone knew that.

"Patricia every couple has their arguments" Joy told her. "What did you argue about anyway?" she then asked but Patricia refused to tell her. She didn't want anyone knowing.

With that there was a knock at the bedroom door and Joy gave permission for the person to enter. Eddie then carefully entered the room, with quite a serious look on his face. That surprised Joy, she thought he would have come in with one of his famous Eddie smirks on, but yet he actually looked just as upset as Patricia did.

"Can you give us some privacy?" Eddie asked Joy, which only made Patricia extremely nervous.

"Of course" Joy replied as she got up off of Patricia's bed to head out of the room, but then she suddenly stopped. "Patricia shouldn't you be slapping yourself now?" Joy asked.

"What?" a confused Patricia questioned.

"Okay I give both of you permission to slap me if I ever get like this over a boy…actually I'm good I can slap myself" Joy reminded her, mimicking the words that Patricia had said to her and Mara not that long ago.

Patricia didn't say anything to Joy. She just sat there looking embarrassed because Eddie was in the room. With that Joy left, leaving the two alone. As the bedroom door closed an awkward silence had entered the room. Both Eddie and Patricia waited for the other to talk first, but no talking occurred. Instead Eddie just stood still in his spot of the room and Patricia stayed sat on her bed, refusing to look at Eddie.

"So…" Eddie finally said as he realised he came to her so he should probably be the first to speak.

"So…" Patricia repeated.

"Can you at least look at me when I'm talking to you please? Eddie asked.

Patricia sighed; she didn't want to look at him. She didn't want him to see the small tears that had formed in her eyes. To save a petty argument though Patricia slowly turned to face him, soon noticing that Eddie looked quite upset as well.

Eddie's face immediately softened as soon as Patricia's eyes met his. He felt the most unfamiliar feeling in his heart and couldn't quite understand what it was. Eddie had never seen her look this upset before and it hurt him that he was the cause of that.

"What is it Eddie?" Patricia asked, trying not to let her voice crack as she broke yet another silence between the two of them.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said what I said. It was an overreaction" Eddie apologised as he took a seat on the end of Patricia's bed. "It's just that you weren't listening and I wanted you to pay attention to what I was saying" he explained. "I've never felt this way about anyone before and…" he rambled on but suddenly stopped as the realisation hit him.

"What is it?" Patricia asked as she moved herself slightly more towards him.

"I'm falling in love with you" he told her honestly.

Patricia felt her face flush and her heart began to beat fast. It was beating so fast that she felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. It was beating so fast that she thought that Eddie would be able to hear it. Patricia broke out into a smile, Eddie didn't say he loved her, he said he was falling. That was enough for Patricia to hear at the moment though because without a doubt she was falling too. Patricia didn't have to tell Eddie that though because by judging the look on Eddie's face, he knew she was.

"Come here" Eddie murmured as he wrapped his arms around Patricia's waist. He then kissed her ever so gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry for not listening" Patricia then apologised. "I thought you were just messing around" she told him honestly and Eddie smiled.

Eddie then layed himself down on Patricia's bed and motioned for her to come and join him. They then layed there in a quiet and comfortable embrace until they were summoned for dinner…

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one, please review.**


	10. Picnic Date Talks

**Chapter 10: Picnic Date Talks.**

Eddie Miller had just successfully passed what he thought was a trust test, but for Patricia and the rest of the Sibuna gang he was a Sibuna temp. He was now sat on a picnic blanket in the centre of the Frobisher library, stuffing his face with food on what Patricia described as a starting over date.

"So the Frobisher library" Eddie chuckled. "So why here?" he then asked out of curiosity.

"I thought it would be the only place where we could go during the school week that would confuse you the most" Patricia lied as it was really where she needed him to be to help out Sibuna. "And it looks like I succeeded" she smiled.

"You are always full of surprises" Eddie replied as he shuffled himself closer to Patricia, taking her hands within his grasp.

"Erm, Eddie what are you doing?" Patricia asked nervously as she stared down at her and Eddie's linked hands. She still wasn't used to the whole having a boyfriend thing and even the little gestures like this freaked her out.

"Nothing much, just relax Yacker" Eddie replied trying to calm her down a little as he stroked his thumbs across her hands, making her smile slightly. "So were still alone" he then pointed out.

"Yes we are" Patricia agreed but frowned slightly, wondering what Eddie was getting at.

"And you didn't get the chance to talk mushy earlier" Eddie then finished.

"Ughhh Eddie" Patricia groaned, she hated the thought of talking about her feelings.

"Oh come on please" Eddie begged. "I told you how I feel and I want to know how you honestly feel too" he told her.

A moment of silence filled the room as Patricia studied Eddie carefully; debating on what she should and should not tell him. Honestly though right now she didn't want to tell him anything because she hated these types of conversations. She knew that this conversation couldn't be avoided forever though, so she decided that she should just get it over with now, then that way it would be out of the way.

"I think I'm falling for you to" Patricia then admitted to him quietly, hoping that Eddie heard her so that she wouldn't have to repeat herself. She immediately wanted to hit herself though for admitting it and for feeling it so soon in their relationship.

"I didn't hear a word of that" Eddie told Patricia, who was no longer looking at him.

"I think I'm falling for you to" Patricia repeated and this time Eddie heard her loud and clear.

"Are you sure? You don't sound very convinced" questioned Eddie.

"Yes I'm sure. It's just that I've never felt like this before and you're a doofus for making me feel like this" Patricia told him.

Eddie laughed lightly; Patricia never failed to call him something other than his name, whatever the situation was. He then placed his hand carefully on Patricia's cheek and brought her face back around to meet his. She was now looking at him again.

"I've never felt like this before either" Eddie told her, causing Patricia to roll her eyes at him.

"Eddie don't lie to make me feel better. I mean we both know that you had tons of girlfriends back in America and one of the reasons you came here was because you thought the principals daughter was cute" Patricia replied, not believing what he had just told her.

"I'm not lying" Eddie tried to reassure her. "Thinking the principals daughter was cute was just part of the cover up story to why I really came here. I came here because of my Dad. Yes, I've had other girlfriends but Patricia you're different. I've never felt like this before" he explained, making Patricia smile and with that Eddie kissed her for the second time that day.

As the two broke away from their kiss, Eddie jerked in surprise as he felt something fall on the top of his head. He looked up slightly and noticed Patricia spraying whipped cream on his head.

"That's what you get for making me talk all mushy" she told him.

"It was worth it" Eddie smiled.

**A/N: So I wanted to update over the weekend but I was busy performing in dance shows and today I'm poorly but forced myself to sit and update for you guys because it's been like four days. I know this chapter won't be up to my usual standard because I have the worst headache ever but I still hope that you enjoyed it. Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter, please review this one. **


	11. Birthday ll

**Chapter 11: Birthday ll **

After being carried in Eddie's arms, back into her house, Patricia's feet rested themselves back onto the ground. Her arms stayed around Eddie's shoulders as Eddie then wrapped his arms around Patricia's waist. Patricia smiled as she realised that Eddie had travelled half way across the world just for her and most importantly he had kept his promise and had succeeded in making this birthday special. That meant a lot to Patricia because she was so used to being let down, but this time she hadn't.

"You've never been here before" Patricia pointed out. "How did you know where I lived?" she then asked.

"Oh it took me forever to convince Joy to give me your address" Eddie told her. "I now owe her Taylor Swift concert tickets or something" he then shrugged, as if he had never heard of Taylor Swift before.

Patricia smiled as she inched her face closer to Eddie's, so their foreheads were touching. "Well I'm glad that she told you where I live" Patricia replied before kissing Eddie gently on the lips. "You must be exhausted. Do you want a tour of the house now or do you just want to get some sleep?" she asked him.

"Ehh neither. There's only one hour and twelve minutes left of your birthday and I'm going to make the most of it" Eddie explained as he glanced down at his wrist, checking out his watch. "To the kitchen" he then said as he pointed to his right and began to walk down the hallway, attempting to find the kitchen.

"Eddie the kitchen is the other way" Patricia called.

"Of course it is" Eddie called back as he turned back around and began walking the opposite way to the way he was walking before, pulling his suitcase along with him. Patricia smiled at her boyfriend before following him down the hallway and into the kitchen, which he had finally found.

When Patricia joined Eddie in the kitchen she sat herself up on top of the kitchen counter and watched Eddie as he rummaged around in his suitcase for something. When Eddie found what he was looking for, he carefully placed it next to Patricia on the kitchen counter.

"Is that a birthday cake?" Patricia asked Eddie as she glanced down to the birthday cake next to her, which was iced with the words 'Happy Birthday Yacker'.

"Yes it is" Eddie smiled excitedly. "Have you got something I can cut it with?" he then asked.

"In the first draw closest to the sink" Patricia replied. "Why have you got me a birthday cake, aren't they for little kids?" she asked.

"No, they are not for little kids. Everyone has to have a birthday cake on their birthday" he explained.

"Okay, well you can now put getting Patricia her first birthday cake on your list of Patricia's firsts" Patricia told him.

"Wait, you've never had a birthday cake before?" Eddie asked her.

"Nope" she shrugged, not thinking that it was important, which caused Eddie to give her a sympathetic look. Eddie was honoured to be Patricia's first kiss, first date, first boyfriend and first 'I love you' but he honestly found it quite upsetting for Patricia that he was the first person to get her a birthday cake.

"Well then, here's a slice of your first ever birthday cake" Eddie said as he handed Patricia a plate with a slice of her birthday cake on it. Patricia then hopped off of the kitchen counter and made her way into the living room, with her plate in her hand and Eddie following her.

"So when are your parents due home?" Eddie asked as the two took a seat on the couch and Patricia even rested her feet on his lap.

"Not until after we go back to Anubis so you're staying here for the rest of the school holidays" Patricia told him. "But we both know that was your plan anyway" she smiled, causing Eddie to smirk back.

"It wasn't my plan if your parents were here" he replied.

"Yeh, cause you're scared they would murder you" Patricia teased.

"Anyway I think it's time for your birthday present" Eddie then said, changing the current conversation as he pulled a small wrapped up box out of his backpack.

"You got me a present, why?" Patricia asked as she was finding it rather unusual that someone for once was actually taking an interest in her birthday.

"Because you're my girlfriend, it's your birthday and I wanted to get you a present" Eddie replied.

"Hmm okay, let's just get this over with I don't like opening presents in front of people" she told him.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Everyone always gets me really stupid girly stuff then I have to pretend to like it else my parents just shout at me" she moaned.

"Well your parents aren't here to shout so you don't have to pretend to like it" Eddie told her.

"Have you got me something girly?" Patricia then asked.

"Just open it and find out" he told her.

Patricia then did what she was told and for once she loved a girly gift. Well it wasn't really girly; it was a plain, unique and simple locket that caught her eye last term at Anubis house when Joy forced her to read some magazine. Patricia couldn't believe that Eddie had brought it for her because let's just say it wasn't cheap and the price was the whole reason why Patricia hadn't brought it for herself. Eddie had even had the locket engraved; saying E+P which must have cost him a whole lot more.

"Eddie it's beautiful" Patricia breathed as she gazed at the locket in her hands. "Do you have any idea how much this locket was?" she then asked.

"Yes, I did buy it" he chuckled.

"You didn't have to spend so much on me" Patricia told him.

"You're worth it" Eddie replied as he took the locket out of her hands, placing it around her neck. "It looks perfect" he then whispered in her ear.

"Thank you" she smiled before placing her arms around his neck and kissing him. It didn't take long for Eddie to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her back.

Pretty soon the clock read 11:59pm "happy birthday Yacker" Eddie murmured against Patricia's lips and a minute later her birthday was over. Thanks to Eddie, Patricia was looking forward to her next birthday.

**A/N: So xXAquaMangoXx prompted this, it was a continuation to chapter 7: Birthday. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter, please review this one.**


	12. Psychology School Trip

**Chapter 12: Psychology School Trip**

The students of Anubis house along with many other students from other houses were currently sat on the school bus because today was the day of the Psychology school trip for one of the psychology classes in particular. Well actually everyone from Anubis House except from Mara and Nina were on the school bus. Nina couldn't get consent from her Gran in America in time so unfortunately Mr. Sweet couldn't allow her to go and as for Mara, she was the only student from Anubis House that was in a different psychology class.

For the psychology trip the class were going to see a live show of some famous hypnotist in action. The whole point of it was to help the students with their final exam that was coming up as there was a whole entire unit on hypnosis and illusion. Everyone seemed excited about this school trip, well everyone except Patricia because she thought hypnotism was stupid and didn't believe that it really worked.

"This is so exciting, were going to be watching magic" Alfie smiled.

"Well I think it's going to be scary" Amber replied. "Like Sibuna scary" she then whispered so nobody else could hear.

"I think it's going to be awesome because I have a feeling that it will help me think up great ideas for new scams" Jerome told everyone.

"It's a shame Nina couldn't come" Fabian moaned, ignoring Jerome. The only reaction Fabian got though was a sigh from Joy as she asked herself why he couldn't like her instead of Nina.

"Are you excited Yacker?" Eddie asked Patricia.

"No this kind of think is stupid and not real. It doesn't even work" Patricia replied.

"Well I'm excited, it's gonna be a bit like Harry Potter" Eddie smiled.

"I didn't ask you if you were excited" Patricia snapped, causing Eddie to sigh. All he wanted to do was talk to her and spend some time with her; he did like her after all…

**…**

"That was so stupid" Patricia groaned at the hypnotists first trick, all he did was make a few people sat in the front row act like chickens, which just made Patricia think that those people were hired actors.

"Yeh okay I agree with you there" said a very disappointed Eddie.

"Now for my next amazing hypnotism of the night" the hypnotist called.

"More like next boring one" Patricia muttered, causing Eddie to chuckle lightly whilst Joy elbowed her in the side trying to make her be quiet.

"When I click my fingers everyone in the audience will be hypnotised" the hypnotist told everyone, which Patricia didn't believe for a second. "When this happens and I give my instructions I will have no power over your true thoughts, I will just be able to initiate your movements" he explained.

Suddenly Patricia felt her head drop and when she tried she couldn't lift it back up. So many thoughts ran through her head. She wondered whether everyone else's heads had dropped to but what confused Patricia the most was whether hypnotism really worked.

"Now this hypnotism will make you realise a certain feeling that everyone feels during their life. It will make you realise whether you feel this specific feeling for someone in this room. Also if you know now what feeling I'm talking about then that may well mean that you do feel this way for someone here" the hypnotist explained, causing Patricia to panic a little as she seemed to have a good idea of what this feeling was.

"So this is how it's going to work. If you're feeling this way about someone…if you like somebody in this room, you will link hands with them. When I click my fingers next, that is when you will link hands and if that person feels the same way, both of your hands will be linked with each other's. Also as soon as this is done, everyone in the room will no longer be hypnotised" the hypnotist told everyone. With that he clicked his fingers once more, hands linked together and suddenly everyone was no longer hypnotised.

Joy sadly stared at Fabian. She had linked hands with him but since both of their hands weren't linked with each other's, Joy finally understood that Fabian didn't like her back. Avoiding Fabian's sympathetic gaze Joy turned away from him only to find both of Patricia and Eddie's hands linked together. Joy smiled as Patricia and Eddie stared at each other nervously and hoped that the two would now finally get together.

"It looks like we have a match in row E, F and L" the hypnotist told everyone and suddenly Patricia and Eddie felt a spotlight shine over them.

"Aww Peddie!" Amber gushed.

"Erm I need to go" Patricia announced before releasing her hands from Eddie's grasp and leaving the theatre as soon as she could.

Eddie sat there stunned and confused for a moment. If the hypnotism was right then that must mean Patricia liked him to. Eddie couldn't understand why she would run out, especially now when he was hoping that they would get together.

"Dude go after her" Joy told him.

"Oh right, yeh" Eddie replied before getting up and leaving the theatre.

Surprisingly it didn't take Eddie long to find Patricia. She was sat at the back of the school bus, most probably because there weren't many other places where she could have gone.

"Hey" Eddie greeted Patricia lightly as he sat down next to her.

"Hey" Patricia replied whilst biting on the end of her finger nail, calming her nerves. Patricia liked Eddie, she really did but she had never felt like this over any boy before and didn't quite know how to deal with what she was feeling. For the first time ever she felt emotionally vulnerable around someone, which made her nervous whenever she was near Eddie and the fact that they were alone right now made Patricia more nervous than ever.

"You didn't have to run out of the theatre. I like you and I think it's now pretty clear that you like me" Eddie told her. "What's stopping us from making ago at things?" he asked.

"You make me feel things that I never thought I'd feel for anyone" Patricia answered honestly. She then frowned, asking herself why she had told him the truth.

"Well I guess you could call me magic or a hypnotist" he teased whilst placing an arm around Patricia's shoulders.

"That was bad" Patricia laughed, referring to his joke as she turned to look at Eddie for the first time since he had entered the school bus. Eddie nodded in agreement as he placed a lock of Patricia's hair behind her ear before gently closing the distance between them by kissing her on the lips. Patricia felt her eyes close as Eddie's lips brushed against hers; she let her lips melt into his as she felt her heart fluster and the feeling of butterflies flutter up inside of her. Patricia enjoyed her first kiss and knew that Eddie must have known what he was doing as she didn't understand how one kiss could have the ability to make her feel so much.

"Wow." Eddie murmured, catching his breath. "I've been waiting for a while to do that and it was totally worth the wait" he smiled.

**N/A: Omg, thank you so much for 100 reviews. I appreciate it so much and wish I could hug each and every one of you that has reviewed. Lots of people have asked me to post something for HOA one shot day on the 30****th**** of July but I have a bit of a problem. I would LOVE to be a part of it but I go on holiday on the 21****st**** of July and won't be home until the 16****th**** of August. So should I not do it or post early or late? I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it took me way longer than usual to write. Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter, please review this one. **


	13. Peddie Headliners

**Chapter 13: Peddie Headliners**

It was Monday morning; not only the start of a new day but it was also the start of a new week. Patricia Williamson was sat on her bed, scanning through the school news site on her laptop as the new weekly news articles always get put up on the website late Sunday night so the students can see them on Monday.

Patricia had quit being a part of the school news team weeks ago because it really wasn't her thing and it was Joy that had signed her up for it in the first place. Anyway, Patricia still checked the school news site every Monday morning just in case for once there was actually something interesting to read about. Like always though Patricia seemed to think that there was nothing interesting to read about, well that was until she took a glance at the latest article from the schools current anonymous writer or writers 'The Love Ninjas'. Everyone in school guessed that the articles written by The Love Ninjas were written by more than one person because the pen name that was used is The Love Ninjas not The Love Ninja. That was the only clue everyone had of their identity though and for now they remained a mystery.

The Love Ninjas were known to write articles about the couples in the school. In the four weeks that they had been writing for the school news site, there had already been articles about Fabina and over various couples in other houses. That was why it confused Patricia when she saw a picture of her and Eddie as part of their latest article. Did people think her and Eddie were a couple? Patricia asked herself because for Patricia there was no possible way that her and Eddie would ever be a couple. There was only one way for Patricia to find out the answer to her question, and that was to read the article. So she began to read:

_So this week this article isn't about a couple, it's about two people that are hopefully the next couple to be. When you first read who these two people are some of you may think that it's completely crazy but it's also known that some people are totally rooting for the pair to get together. The couple to be is made up of the feisty Patricia Williamson and the cute new American Eddie Miller…_

_So some of you are probably thinking that the two completely hate each other but others may agree and believe that Eddie and Patricia are either going to have a love-hate relationship if they ever get together or all there arguing is them flirting or a cover up for how much they like one another. Anyway if you believe that Eddie and Patricia shouldn't be a couple, by the time you finish reading this hopefully you will change your mind. _

_So, is there arguing actually flirting? The Love Ninjas think so because they seem to spend a lot of time together. Why would two people who always argue spend so much time together? Whether it's in detention, during chore duty, at the breakfast table or in class their conversations always turn into a petty little argument filled with the names they call each other like Yacker and Slimeball. They only use these nicknames for each other and even though there not names you would usually call the person you're dating, it's something they share. Will Peddie ever get together? _

_Have you ever noticed how there always mean to each other? Well, it's probably Patricia who is the meanest. Could that be because she doesn't know how to truly express what she's feeling for Eddie? Does Patricia know how she feels about Eddie or is she choosing to ignore her true feelings? _

Patricia stopped reading the article there. She couldn't physically read anymore of it. It angered and confused her that this had been written and that everyone in school was going to read it. She was determined to find out who wrote it. That way then she could hopefully do something to let her anger out. Patricia sat there wondering how people could actually think she and Eddie liked each other. Why would she like Eddie and why would Eddie like her? She then found herself wanting to know whether Eddie had read the article yet. Patricia then made her way down the stairs, taking her laptop with her.

When Patricia entered the dining room every student at Anubis house was already sat eating breakfast. Everyone except Eddie that was, he was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning Patricia" Jerome smiled. "So where is Eddie, you know the other member of Peddie" he teased.

"Shut up Jerome" she spat. "Joy you've got to take it off the site" Patricia begged.

"Sorry I can't" Joy shrugged.

"Come on Joy, everyone knows that you practically choose what gets published after Mara and the whole Vera thing. Why did you even put it on the website anyway?" Patricia asked.

"I didn't, everyone that wants what they've written to go on the site now has to send it to Mr. Sweet and then he decides whether it's published or not" Joy explained. "I can't do anything" she added and with that Eddie himself entered the room which caused everyone to stop talking.

"Ughhh" Patricia groaned at the sight of him.

"What's up Yacker?" Eddie asked, making everyone but Patricia smile at his use of the nickname Yacker as it was brought up in the article.

"Why do you have to call me that? You don't call anyone else it and it's incredibly annoying. So why just me? I don't like it so stop it." Patricia yelled at him before storming out of the room and Anubis house itself. Yes the article had clearly gotten to her.

"Wow. What an earth was that all about?" questioned a stunned Eddie.

"Maybe you should read the latest article on the school news website" Joy suggested as she handed Eddie Patricia's laptop.

Eddie's mouth immediately dropped as he saw the picture of him and Patricia. He managed to close his mouth though as he began to read the article. Eddie stood there frowning as he quickly scanned through it. Unlike Patricia, Eddie had actually read the ending of the article, causing him to run his hands through his hair and to immediately leave Anubis house.

"So, Peddie" Eddie chuckled as he found Patricia in the student lounge and nervously took a seat next to her. "Has the article really bothered you that much?" he then asked.

"Yes. It's completely humiliating" Patricia snapped.

"Why is it humiliating? I didn't think you would find it humiliating" Eddie told her. "Unless you find everything written in that article true" he finished, getting no reply from Patricia.

Eddie then scooted a little closer to Patricia as he placed an arm around her shoulder. "For the record I find everything in that article true, especially the ending" he told her, making her smile slightly. Had he just admitted to liking her?

"I never read the ending" she replied.

"Well I think you should" Eddie said. "So, do you want to go out Saturday night? He asked her.

"Yeh okay Slimeball, you've got yourself a date" Patricia smiled.

"Slimeball" Eddie repeated. "So is that you flirting with me?"He teased, causing them both to laugh.

**….**

Who thinks there the queen of love? Amber.

Who's always wanted to be a ninja? Alfie.

Who's The Love Ninja's? Amber and Alfie. Maybe Amfie made a good team after all.

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one and please review. **


	14. Delayed Flights

**Chapter 14: Delayed Flights. **

It was Friday afternoon and summer was basically over. All of the students of Anubis house had arrived back at the house today and would have all weekend to unpack as the new school year officially started on Monday. Well all of the students had returned except Eddie. His plane had been seriously delayed and there was no word on when he would be able to fly out to England due to the tornado warnings in his home town. Patricia was seriously bummed that Eddie hadn't made it back to school yet. She was actually really nervous that Eddie was stuck in the middle of a tornado warning. She just wanted him to get back to school safely and fast because after eight weeks of not seeing him in person she was missing his little smirks and sarcastic comments.

"So if Eddie can't get back yet, Nina how come you got back?" Joy asked Nina as everyone sat down at the dining room table, ready to dig into their back to school afternoon tea that Trudy had prepared for them.

"I got back two weeks ago" Nina told her. "I thought I'd come over early to spend some time with Fabian and to meet his family" she explained.

"Yes, it was the best part of the summer. We went to some really interesting History museums" Fabian told everyone.

Great, just great Patricia thought. Nina had travelled back to England two weeks earlier just to spend time with Fabian. Eddie didn't do anything like that; he stayed in America all summer. Patricia couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Fabian and Nina's relationship all of a sudden and Jealousy was the feeling Patricia hated feeling the most. The only connection Patricia and Eddie had all summer was a few texts here and there and video chatting on Skype. Eddie would sometimes have to cancel their plans to Skype as well though because things would come up with his family and friends. Patricia always understood but now she was questioning whether Eddie was just blowing her off from time to time because he didn't really want to talk to her.

"I'm going to go and unpack" Patricia mumbled before pretty much storming out of the room and heading upstairs.

"What's up with her?" Fabian asked.

"Aww, I think she's down in the love dumps" Amber answered, causing everyone to frown because that was so unlike Patricia.

"I'll go talk to her" Joy told everyone as she excused herself from the table and made her way upstairs.

"Hey, what was all that about?" Joy asked as she entered the bedroom she and Patricia shared along with Mara. Patricia was defiantly unpacking just like she told everyone she would be doing but instead of putting her belongings away carefully, she was forcefully chucking all of her clothes in her closet.

"It was nothing" Patricia lied. "I need to unpack so that is exactly what I'm doing" she told her.

"So let me guess you wish that Eddie flew out two weeks earlier to spend some time with you just like Nina did with Fabian" said Joy, who didn't believe Patricia's unpacking excuse for a second because she basically had all weekend to unpack.

"Yeh okay, your right" Patricia sighed as she flopped down on her bed. It actually aggravated Patricia that Joy knew exactly what was up because now she would have to talk about how she was feeling.

"Have you guys been in contact this summer?" Joy asked.

"We would Skype a few times a week and send texts to each other every now and then" she replied.

"How did that go?" Joy questioned.

"Could have gone better. Eddie tried to do the whole 'good morning beautiful' text thing at one point but I think he forgot about the time difference because it was almost time for me to go to sleep" Patricia explained and Joy let out a small laugh.

"Do you miss him?" Joy then asked very carefully, knowing this may be a hard question for Patricia to answer.

Patricia groaned. What was this twenty questions? She did miss Eddie though so slowly built up the courage to nod. She didn't want to admit it out loud so hoped that her nodding would be good enough.

"I'm tired I'm gonna change then get some sleep" Patricia told Joy.

"Patricia it's only 4:30pm" Joy pointed out.

"Yeh well, it was a long car journey here" she replied, causing Joy to roll her eyes as she knew that Patricia was lying again.

"I'm sure Eddie will be back soon" Joy reassured her as she left the room to give Patricia the space that she wanted.

**….**

"Yacker, Yacker. Yacker wake up" an extremely tired Eddie whispered as he shook Patricia's shoulders gently. It was 3am and he was trying to wake her up without waking up Joy and Mara.

"Yacker" he whispered louder causing a sleeping Patricia to elbow him in the face.

After Eddie whispering a few more Yacker's, Patricia finally woke up. Patricia frowned when she first saw Eddie. Was that really him? She asked herself. It couldn't be because he was basically stranded in America. Patricia then placed the palm of her hand on Eddie's cheek.

"Yacker what are you doing?" Eddie chuckled.

Yes it was defiantly him.

"Eddie how did you get here?" Patricia asked as Eddie took his leather jacket off and sat next to Patricia on her bed.

"Well I got on a train for five hours to get out of the tornado warnings then got on a plane to Singapore. Then I got on a plane to Paris then another plane to London and then some smelly coach all the way here" Eddie explained whilst taking off his shoes.

"Why didn't you just wait until the tornado warnings were over?" she asked.

"I've got to go to school and I wanted to see you" Eddie replied, making Patricia smile. "So do I get a kiss or what?" he then asked her, playfully raising his eyebrow.

"No way, I've been to sleep which means bad breath so you can wait until the morning" Patricia answered as she layed back down on her bed and surprisingly Eddie layed down with her. "You are not sleeping here either if Victor finds you we will both be stuck with chore duty all year again" she told him.

"Okay nobody knows I'm back yet so the chance of me being found is pretty low. Also, that is so unfair I've been waiting eight weeks to kiss you. I'm really not going to care less if you have bad breath" Eddie argued slightly, he wanted his kiss.

"Okay fine. Kiss me and make it quick." Patricia sighed, giving in. Eddie smiled before running his thumb along Patricia's cheek and pressing his lips gently to hers. It was such a simple kiss but after eight weeks with no feeling of Patricia's lips on his it felt amazing. All there kisses felt that way.

"I've missed you" Eddie told her.

"Missed you too" Patricia replied before falling asleep in Eddie's arms. That was how Mara and Joy found them in the morning.

**A/N: Wow, loved all your reviews on the last chapter. You all seemed to love it, which I'm very glad about. Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter, please review this one.**


	15. Ready For America

**Chapter 15: Ready For America. **

It was the end of another school year and the students of Anubis house were getting ready to go home and spend some time with their families for the summer holidays. Mara, Jerome and KT had already left and everyone else was either sat downstairs demolishing the lasts of Trudy's cakes as a snack before they started their journey home or they were still packing.

Patricia was defiantly still packing. Just like every year she had left all of her packing to the last minute. Patricia always ended up in one big giant rush that involved her just chucking all of her belongings in her suitcases, just so she could just be near on ready in time to go home when her parents arrived for her. Patricia wasn't going home this summer though. Well she would be going home this summer eventually but first she was going to America for the second time with Eddie. The pair were determined not to have a do over of last summer with the rather out of nowhere break up and all. Both Patricia and Eddie were certain that that wouldn't happen again though because since they had got back together, they were closer than ever. Everyone at Anubis house had noticed as well and this time Eddie and Patricia were ready to go to America together.

Suddenly Patricia felt a pair of strong arms link themselves around her from behind, making her jump slightly. She didn't even have to turn her head to see who it was though as she knew just by the persons touch that it was Eddie.

"Hey" Patricia greeted him as he cuddled into her from behind even more and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi" Eddie replied, planting soft kisses on the very back of her neck.

"Eddie I need to finish packing" Patricia told him.

"Uh huh" he mumbled before turning Patricia around to face him slightly and placing a kiss on her lips. Surprisingly though Patricia began to kiss him back as her arms found their usual place around his neck. She was now directly facing Eddie and his hands trailed slowly up and down her lower back. He was so distracting.

"You have a nice mouth" Eddie murmured, causing Patricia to blush as she tried to forget about that comment. Eddie loved making her blush, especially since it was a very rare thing to see. He then smiled as he kissed her and Patricia noticed.

Like always though there kissing had to come to an end as living in a house full of people caused so many interruptions.

"Whoa, walking in here" Joy screamed, covering her eyes as Eddie and Patricia pulled their lips away from each others. Eddie kept his arms comfortably wrapped around Patricia's waist but she soon wriggled her way out of his grasp and returned back to her packing. Her cheeks were now flushed an even darker shade of bright crimson, which Eddie found rather amusing.

"Good timing Joy" Eddie joked although he couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed that Joy had walked in on them yet again.

"My Dad's going to be here soon" Joy told them. "Patricia do you have that box of your stuff that you want me to drop off at your house?" she asked.

"Yeh its right by the door" Patricia answered, not even daring to look at Joy as her cheeks were still rather flushed.

"Okay, thanks. I'll come and say goodbye before I leave" Joy replied before picking the box up and leaving the room.

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Eddie who was now layed out on Patricia's bed burst into laughter.

"It's not funny weasel" Patricia snapped as she threw a t-shirt from her wardrobe at him.

"Your right because it's hilarious" Eddie laughed as he examined the t-shirt Patricia threw at him. "Hey, this is my t-shirt" he told her, causing her to freeze slightly.

"Is it?" Patricia questioned, pretending she had no clue that it was his. "It must have gotten mixed up in the washing or something" she shrugged, throwing the last of her clothing into her suitcase.

"Hmm it must have. I'll just go and put it in my suitcase" Eddie replied, getting up to leave the room.

"No. Wait" Patricia called, quickly stopping him. "Just put it in my suitcase, were both going to the same place anyway" she told him.

Eddie then smiled and rolled his eyes at her. He would let her keep his t-shirt as it couldn't be any more obvious that she wanted it.

"Do my suitcase up doofus" Patricia then told him.

"You ready for America Yacker?" Eddie asked.

"Yeh, I am" she smiled.

**A/N: Okay this is probably my worst one shot yet, not pleased with it at all. It all sounded much better in my head. Anyway, please review.**


	16. Arrival To America

**Chapter 16: Arrival To America. **

"Passengers please buckle up your seatbelts and prepare for landing in ten minutes" the air hostess announced through the intercom.

Finally eight long hours of boredom was almost over. Patricia and Eddie had got themselves through there rather long plane journey by constantly teasing each other which drove the other passengers on the plane crazy, making everything more amusing for them both.

"You're going to have to get your feet off me now Yacker" Eddie told Patricia as she had spent the last few hours stretched out with her feet layed comfortably on Eddie's lap.

"Ughhh I can't wait to be able to get up, stretch my legs and walk in a minute" Patricia replied, letting her feet hit the floor as she fastened her seatbelt. "Well that's if I can actually remember how to walk" she added.

"Well if you don't I could always carry you bridal style all the way back to my house" Eddie winked.

"Are you saying you want to marry me?" Patricia joked.

Erm yes...I mean no…yes…n-no" stuttered a nervous Eddie, causing Patricia to laugh. "I just thought you would like to feel my muscular arms strongly wrapped around you," Eddie told her putting off the answer to her question.

"You do not have muscular arms" she replied.

"Yes I do. Look I'll show you" Eddie argued, beginning to take off his top.

"No, do not take off your top were on an aeroplane for goodness sake" Patricia yelled at him.

Minutes later the aeroplane had landed and every passenger on the plane felt relieved to be getting away from Eddie and Patricia's constant bickering.

"Yacker have you seen my suitcase?" Eddie asked once the pair was at baggage claim.

"Yeh it came around a few minutes ago" Patricia replied.

"Well why didn't you get it for me?" He questioned.

"You didn't get mine for me; I had to get it for myself" she shrugged.

"Well that's because you saw it before me" Eddie replied, causing Patricia to laugh.

"Oh relax, it's coming back around now anyway" she told him.

Once Eddie had collected his suitcase, he placed his left arm around Patricia's shoulders as the two of them walked side by side out into the main entrance of the airport, dragging their suitcases with them.

"Eddie, does your mum hate me now after everything that happened last time?" Patricia suddenly found herself asking.

"No of course not, she loves you to pieces" Eddie told her. "Why were you worried about it?" he asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"No it just suddenly came to my thought that's all" she replied.

"Speaking of the devil there she is" Eddie said as he pointed to his Mother. "Hey Mom" he greeted her and suddenly found himself being pulled into a great big hug.

"Eddie" Mrs. Miller smiled, placing a kiss on her son's cheek. "You've gotten taller" she told him as she ruffled up his hair and Eddie immediately found himself trying to sort it out.

"Ahh Patricia, it's great to see you" she then screamed excitedly, pulling her into a rather affectionate hug. "How was the plane journey? I do hope Eddie wasn't too much of a handful" Mrs. Miller asked her.

"Oh, he's been worse" Patricia smiled, causing Eddie to roll his eyes.

"Eddie be a gentleman and take your girlfriends suitcase as well" Mrs. Miller told him. "It's only polite" she added.

"What? How am I supposed to drag them both? It's a lot harder than it sounds" Eddie questioned.

"You've got muscles, use them" she told him.

"Ha, see Yacker I have got muscles" Eddie smirked, causing Patricia to only roll her eyes at him as she and Mrs. Miller walked off towards the car, leaving him to drag both of their suitcases. Eddie was right; it was a lot harder than it sounded to drag two pull along suitcases and it took him longer than expected to make it to the car.

**…. **

As the car pulled up in the driveway Patricia and Mrs. Miller got out and made their way inside the house deep in conversation. Eddie smiled, he was glad they got along so well.

"Eddie, your back" called a familiar voice, making Eddie turn around as he closed the boot of the car.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Eddie asked, fist pumping his old friend.

"Good, just on my way to the dog groomers. Do you want to tag along?" he asked.

"No thanks but I'll see you round" Eddie replied before making his way into his house. Why would he want to go to the dog groomers?

Eddie then walked into the kitchen only to find his Mom and Patricia laughing like crazy. Patricia was sat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter, whilst his Mom was stood up behind it making them drinks.

"Hey" Eddie called as he stood behind Patricia, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting his chin on her head.

"Hello" Patricia smiled at him.

"Now Eddie I was just saying to Patricia here that I'm stuck on the night shift tonight so I'll have to leave in a few minutes" Mrs. Miller told him.

"Okay" Eddie muttered before grabbing a cookie off of the plate in front of him.

"Mwah I love you both" Mrs Miller called, blowing both Eddie and Patricia a kiss as she left the room for work.

"So want to see my arm muscles?" Eddie asked, raising his eyebrows up and down flirtatiously.

"Oh shut up" Patricia laughed.

This was going to be a very interesting four weeks.

**A/N: So many of you asked for a chapter of their arrival to America so I hope you enjoyed that. Also a few of you sent in some other prompts and I have put them on my list of things to write about. Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter, they made me feel much better about the chapter. Please review this one.**


	17. Sinner Situations

**Chapter 17: Sinner Situations. **

Patricia and KT had just successfully shut off the portal, sending Ammut back into the underworld. For two people that didn't get along well at all at the beginning of the school term, the girls had actually made a pretty good team in saving the world since the rest of Sibuna had been turned into sinners. Something was now happening; it felt like the room was spinning and a sparkling flash of light circled around the tank room, causing everyone inside to wince their eyes shut from the burning sensation in their eyes that the light had caused. Suddenly though the beam of light lowered down and seemed to evaporate away into the ground.

"I think we did it" KT smiled.

"How long was I asleep for and why was I sleeping here?" a very confused Alfie asked as he got himself up off the floor.

"Can you not remember what happened?" Patricia questioned.

"Remember what exactly?" Mr Sweet found himself asking, causing Patricia and KT to glance at each other. Where should they even begin in telling them this story?

Suddenly though KT spotted her Grandfather layed out on the floor looking rather old and crippled. She couldn't help but feel guilty over his current state as she was the one who saved the world.

"The Osirian" Frobisher said quietly which was barely a whisper as he pointed over to Eddie.

Patricia then turned around to find Eddie sat down with his back pressed up firmly against the wall. His hands were digging into the floor, his breathing was deep and his jaw was locked together almost like he was a lion about to growl. Something was up with him and Patricia found herself running over to him. Eddie didn't notice she was there; there was no movement in his eyes what so ever.

"What's wrong with him?" Patricia asked.

"I should have never turned him into a sinner. His Osirian powers and sinner feelings have mixed so everything's trapped inside of him. He's fighting it right now but won't last much longer" Frobisher explained. "I'm sorry but he's going to die. Everything inside him will soon clash and cause an eruption" he added. Patricia panicked; she couldn't lose Eddie, not now, not ever.

"How do we stop this from happening?" she asked.

"We can't, there's only one way but I don't think there's any way we can do it" he told her.

"What is it? Anything is worth a shot" Patricia questioned.

"It's something that's so rare, true love" Frobisher replied.

"Patricia do something, you can save him" KT told her.

"What do I do?" Patricia asked.

"I honestly can't help you there" Frobisher replied.

Patricia then turned her head back around to face Eddie. His breathing was getting much deeper and faster, he was struggling. She needed to help him and fast but honestly had no clue what to do. Patricia then took his hand in hers, gasping at how hot his skin was. He almost felt like he was on fire. Was that the eruption occurring that Frobisher was talking about? She didn't know what to do now. Was she supposed to comfort him or talk about her feelings? Patricia wasn't good at talking about her feelings towards Eddie even when they were alone but now there was even a room full of people, which just made her even more nervous. Knowing she was the only one who could save him, Patricia mentally kicked herself and opened up her mouth to talk.

"Come on Eddie you can do this. I know you can fight it" Patricia told him. "I need you to fight it" she corrected herself. "I need to see your little smirk and those winks and eyebrow raises of yours that drive me crazy. I need to hear your voice. I need you to come back to me" Patricia told him. "I'd do anything right now to hear you call me Yacker" she added with a weak smile at the thought of his nickname for her.

There was no reaction from Eddie though. Patricia didn't even know if he could hear her. She began to panic even more; she needed to save him and fast. She closed her eyes and opened them again quickly, trying to think of something to do. What if she couldn't save him though? Maybe it wasn't true love between them like KT had thought.

"Come on Eddie, you need to come back to me. I…I love you" she told him. Wow, Patricia never thought she would admit that but it was true and she meant it. She really did love him.

"Arghhhhhhhhh" Eddie suddenly screamed as his back arched and his chest rose towards the ceiling and is hand went to touch his heart. Something was happening and suddenly another flash of light circled the room, making everyone's eyes wince shut once again.

Eddie's screaming had stopped and Patricia carefully opened his eyes to find him looking almost like his normal self. He looked physically exhausted and his breathing was still heavy as he tried his best to catch his breath.

"Hey Doofus, you had me worried there" Patricia smiled.

Eddie didn't reply, he wasn't able to as he was busy focusing on his breathing. He just flashed her one of his smirks that she had been dying to see, whilst scooping her up and cuddling her in the folds of his arms….

**A/N: So 'peaceluver6498' sent in a prompt for a chapter where Eddie was a sinner and Patricia brings him back to normal. This was it and I'm hoping you guys liked it because I've read many of Peddie sinner one shots and they are all very similar, so I wanted to make mine different. I tried my best to.**

** 'PeddieForever25' I will be doing your prompt next. **

**Now I won't be updating again now until the 17****th**** of August as I'm going away on holiday tomorrow and won't have internet because I'll be in another country. I am taking a notebook with me though as I plan on writing the next few one shots when I get some free time. **

**So from now until next time please review and enjoy HOA one shot day. I look forward to reading all your one shots when I get back from my holiday as well as catching up on all of the stories I have been following. **

**Thank you everyone and if you like you could always follow my twitter: JennetteMcHevan just tweet me for a follow back. **


	18. Pancake Contest

**Chapter 18: Pancake Contest. **

It was a Friday evening and Patricia Miller was trying her best to make time pass. She had already placed dinner in the oven and was now stood up against the kitchen counter reading a magazine, whilst she waited for her husband Eddie Miller to get home from work. He was due to be home at any moment and right on queue the young man came prancing through the door carrying shopping bags, which was very unusual for him.

"Hello, hello, I'm home from work" Eddie called excitedly, with a smile on his face as he practically span into the kitchen, placing his shopping bags onto the kitchen counter. "How's my beautiful wife?" he asked before placing a loving kiss on Patricia's lips.

"She's not as a good as you are" Patricia laughed. "What's got you in such a good mood?" she then asked.

"Pancakes" Eddie cheered. "I was walking past the old donut shop that got closed down a few months ago during my lunch break today and the new owners are turning it into a pancake warehouse" he beamed with excitement.

"So what about all these shopping bags?" Patricia then asked.

"Oh this is the best part. There's a competition running, whoever makes the best pancake recipe gets two thousand pounds and free pancakes for a whole year. So I'm going for it. It's time to whip up my soon to be even more famous pancakes" Eddie explained.

"Wow, imagine how much we could do with two thousand pounds" Patricia replied.

"Yeh but I just want free pancakes" Eddie told her, causing Patricia to roll her eyes at her husband's love for pancakes.

With that Eddie took an extra large mixing bowl out of the kitchen cupboard and was about to start creating his pancakes when the sound of small footsteps began to enter the room.

"Daddy" a little girl called happily as she ran and jumped up into her Father's arms. She had Eddie's hair colour and Patricia's eyes.

"Lexi" Eddie smiled as he span his daughter around in the air. "There's my little girl" he added, sitting her up on a kitchen stool.

"My first tooth fell out today. The tooth fairy is coming here tonight. " Lexi told him eagerly.

Eddie smiled slightly. His daughter had lost her first tooth, for most people that wouldn't be too big of a deal but for him it showed that his daughter was growing up.

"Congratulations kiddo" Eddie said, putting on his monster voice whilst he tickled Lexi's stomach, making her giggle. "When I was little I wrote a letter to my tooth fairy, asking her what her name is." he then told her.

"Really? What was her name?" Lexi asked excitedly.

"Mollerina" Eddie replied, causing Patricia to laugh and him to mumble 'I was five'

"I'm going to write a letter to my tooth fairy" Lexi told them.

"That's a very good idea" Patricia smiled.

"Daddy what are you making?" Lexi then asked.

"Pancakes. Were having pancakes for dinner" Eddie replied, causing Lexi to smile. It was no secret that she loved pancakes just as much as her Father.

"No we are not having pancakes for dinner; I've got lasagne in the oven. You can have pancakes for dessert" Patricia told them.

"Aww look who's no fun" Eddie teased, pocking Patricia playfully in the stomach.

"Oh I'm no fun huh?" Patricia questioned, raising her eyebrow and with that a handful of flour flew and hit Eddie in the face, starting the first official family food fight.

Eddie had to buy all new pancake ingredients the next day.

**A/N: Prompted by 'PeddieForever25' who asked for one where Patricia and Eddie are married with a little kid. Hope you liked it, sorry it's short. **

**So I'm home from my holiday and can now update again. I now have to go and catch up on all the fanfiction that I've missed while I've been away. If you know I read your stories, expect reviews. **

**I'm still working on other people's prompts plus ideas of my own but if you have any just send them in and I'll add them to my list. **

**Please review this chapter, thank you!**


	19. Stuck at Anubis

**Chapter 19: Stuck at Anubis. **

School was out for two weeks seems it was Easter break, so everyone was off back in their home towns spending time with their families. Well not everyone exactly, Patricia was stuck at Anubis house for the school holidays because her parents were much more interested in jetting off to where ever Piper was in the world to listen to her play in whatever music programme she had gotten herself into. When Mr and Mrs Williamson dropped the news to Patricia that they were expecting her to stay behind at school for the holidays it didn't even come to her as a surprise. She had stayed behind at school before plenty of times during the holidays and by now she was used it. Even though it didn't come as a shock to Patricia, it still hurt her feelings and made her feel unwanted. Also having Anubis house to herself for two weeks wasn't seen as a positive thing for Patricia because it just made her feel incredibly lonely.

It was four days into Easter break and Patricia had practically spent all of her time upstairs in her room. She had only really left her room when using the bathroom and going downstairs to get food. Patricia was beginning to get bored of staying in her room on her laptop all day and knowing that there wasn't much to do downstairs; she was actually beginning to think that she was going to end up dying of boredom.

It was a little over ten thirty on a Saturday morning and Patricia had not long woken up, deciding to go downstairs to get some breakfast. She walked downstairs to the kitchen, still wearing her pyjamas. After taking a bowl out of the kitchen cupboard to use for her cereal, she soon heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

"Hello Yacker. I was wondering when I would be seeing you" Eddie said, loving the surprised face he had earned from Patricia when she had turned around. "You seem a little surprised to see me" he pointed out.

"What are you doing here?" Patricia asked.

"Ahh my flight got cancelled, there are no flights with available seats for another week so I decided to stay here because by the time I got home I'd have to come all the way back" Eddie explained. "Cute pyjamas by the way" he smirked, making Patricia step behind the centre kitchen counter in an attempt to try and cover herself as she realised that her short shorts and tight tank top was quite revealing.

"So what are you doing here?" Eddie asked after realising he may have embarrassed her.

"Parents didn't want me home for the holidays" she mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned, voice and face softening a little, which was something Patricia took notice on. She didn't want pity, especially when it was coming from him.

"No, not at all" she spat before walking back upstairs, taking her cereal with her.

**….. **

A few hours went by and Patricia was dying of boredom upstairs in her room. She was also thirsty but didn't really feel like going downstairs to get a drink because she didn't want to bump into Eddie since she had snapped at him for no reason earlier.

There was then a knock at Patricia's bedroom door which surprised her a little, there was only one person who it could be and Patricia knew that she would have to answer it because Eddie knew that she was in there.

"What do you want?" Patricia asked once she had opened her bedroom door.

"Were hanging out. Come on, let's go downstairs" Eddie told her.

"What? No, I'm not hanging out with you" she replied, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Yes you are. I'm not having you sitting up here for two weeks. We're going to watch a movie so come on" he ordered, beginning to make his way over to the stairs. "Come on" Eddie said again when he noticed that Patricia wasn't following him. He smiled slightly when she started to follow him, obviously realising that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Eddie could tell that she wasn't her normal self though because she wasn't feisty like usual and had usually called him some nickname by now.

"So salty or sweet?" Eddie asked holding up two bags of popcorn.

"Sweet" Patricia answered. "What are we watching?" she then asked.

"I thought I'd let you pick" he replied and with that Patricia made her way over to the DVD cabinet.

"Everyone's taken their good movies home" Patricia moaned. "There's only Letters to Juliet, The Smurfs and the Grown Ups. I'm not watching cartoon people or some stupid love story so Grown Ups it is" she told him.

**…. **

"Eddie, can I ask you something?" Patricia asked half way through the movie.

"You just did" Eddie smirked, only earning a glare from Patricia. "What is it?" he asked.

"When your flight got cancelled why didn't you go and stay with your Dad?" she asked.

"He's away on some teaching course" Eddie replied, receiving a nod from Patricia as she turned back to the movie.

**….**

Two days later Eddie was downstairs making himself some pancakes for breakfast, debating on whether he should make some for Patricia or not. When he looked up from the frying pan a familiar figure was stood in front of him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked, silently praying that Patricia wouldn't see him.

"Just checking in to see if you're behaving because you know I wasn't comfortable with the idea when you suggested that you stayed here over break" Mr. Sweet explained.

"Yes everything's fine" Eddie assured him. "Now will you please leave" he begged.

"I thought you said your flight was cancelled?" a confused Patricia questioned from the doorway. Eddie sighed; he now had a lot of explaining to do.

"I'm going to leave now" Mr. Sweet told them both as he began to make his way out of the house. Patricia didn't take her eyes off Eddie though and she also noticed that he looked almost shy.

"So are you going to explain why you lied to me?" Patricia asked marching over towards him.

"Well a few days before everyone left I overheard Joy telling Mara that you were staying here and I didn't want you to be alone, so I cleared things so I could stay here too" Eddie explained. "And I know that I lied to you but please don't be mad I only did it because I…erm" he continued but stopped in mid sentence.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I like you" Eddie finished and before he knew it Patricia was kissing him. Her lips were soft and the kiss itself was even better than Eddie had ever dreamed of. Not that he would ever admit to dreaming about kissing Patricia every day and night.

"Wow" Eddie murmured.

"Eddie your pancakes are burning" Patricia told him, knocking him out of his thoughts…

**A/N: This took me absolutely ages to write for some reason, so I really do hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. **

**It would also be great if you check out my new story 'The Seekers Daughter' if you haven't already. If you could read and review I'd really appreciate it because many people seem to be following it and not reviewing so I don't know a lot of people's thoughts. Thank you so much if you have reviewed, it means a lot to me. **


	20. School Dance

**Chapter 20: School Dance. **

The students of Anubis house, along with many other students from other houses, were all extremely bored from listening to Mrs. Andrews drone on about the importance of the language features that were located in the second chapter of Macbeth. English class was certainly dragging by and Eddie was positive Fabian was falling asleep. Fabian falling asleep in class and not paying attention, really said something.

"Attention students, I have an announcement to make" Mr. Sweet called through the school's intercom, startling every student that was in Mrs Andrews's class out of their thoughts. Finally they had a break from hearing about personification and metaphors.

"As you all know the school dance is coming up" Mr Sweet went on, earning a girly squeal from Amber. "Well this year we are doing things differently. Every student will be expected to take a personality quiz. The school dance committee will then use the answers to all of the quizzes to partner people up with similar interests" he explained. "So to make it clear, this year there will be no asking people to the dance as your dates will be chosen for you. If you have any questions please ask your teachers who will now be handing out personality quizzes for everyone to fill in" Mr Sweet told everyone.

"Okay this is so stupid" Eddie moaned.

"And for once I actually agree with him" Patricia called from the other side of the classroom.

"It's not stupid" Amber argued. "It's a chance for us to meet our soul mate" she gushed causing Patricia to roll her eyes.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Mrs. Andrews asked as she handed out the personality quizzes to everyone.

"What happens if we don't fill it out?" Patricia questioned.

"Then you will be matched with someone else who also doesn't fill it out" she replied and Patricia groaned knowing that it would be best if she did fill it out.

The first question was easy to answer but Patricia found it ridiculous. '_What's your favourite colour?' _The answer was black of course, she didn't even have to think about it, but how was that honestly supposed to determine who your date to the school dance should be?

Patricia then found the second question as equally ridiculous. _'Who's your favourite singer/band?' _ She just rolled her eyes as she quickly scribbled down sick puppies before moving onto the next question.

In Patricia's opinion the questions seemed to get worse as they went along. The quiz was filled with questions about your favourite things and she couldn't see the point in matching everyone up with someone who had the same favourite things them. By the time Patricia got to the last question she was almost exhausted from reading the word 'favourite' the quiz was now asking for your least favourite thing to do. She wrote; going to stupid school dances and answering stupid personality quizzes. It was almost true and Patricia hoped that the school dance committee would see sense and understand that this little idea of theirs wasn't the best.

"You will all know who your dates are on Friday" Mrs. Andrews told everyone as she began to collect everyone's personality quizzes back in.

**…..**

By the time Friday came around Patricia had completely forgot about the school dance. She wasn't reminded about it until she was walking down the main school corridor as the large crowd of overly excited girls caught her attention.

"What's going on?" Patricia asked Joy who was stood at the back of the crowd.

"On the bulletin board it now says who everyone's going to the dance with" Joy replied.

"Oh great" Patricia groaned.

"Lighten up Trixie, it's going to be fun" she told her as she grabbed Patricia's arm, pulling them both to the front of the crowd to get a closer look at the bulletin board. "I'm with someone who I've never even heard of" Joy moaned.

"Look who needs to lighten up now" Patricia teased.

"Let's just see who you're with" Joy replied. "You're with Eddie, Eddie Miller." she laughed.

"What? I refuse to go with Eddie" Patricia exclaimed.

"Well it looks like you're gonna have to" Joy smiled.

**…..**

"I'm with a boy that has the most beautiful hair" Amber said dreamily as everyone at Anubis house was getting ready for dinner.

"Well I've been matched up with a seventh grader" Fabian moaned as he took his usual seat in the dining room, trying to ignore the laughter that was coming from everyone.

"Who are you with Eddie?" Amber asked.

"I haven't even looked. I'll just wait until the lucky girl I'm going with tells me that she's my date" he replied cockily.

"Well I don't think of myself as lucky" Patricia snapped from the kitchen, causing everyone's heads to turn to her direction.

"You've got to be kidding me" Eddie exclaimed as he stood up and made his way into the kitchen. "I don't want to go to the dance with you" he told her.

"Right back at you Slimeball" Patricia yelled.

"Do you think Peddie will finally happen?" Amber asked the others, almost whispering.

"I hope so" Joy whispered.

"I doubt it" Jerome replied.

**…..**

By the time the school dance came around Patricia and Eddie still didn't want to go. Patricia was even determined to wear jeans but Joy had to practically force her into a not plain but simple black dress. She didn't even bother to do much with her hair; it was just straight like normal.

"Come on Yacker the quicker we get there, the quicker we get back" Eddie told Patricia as she came down the stairs that evening.

The school dance was in full swing. It looked as if everyone was having fun, well everyone except Eddie and Patricia. They were both sat in the corner of the room trying not to kill each other through insults.

"This is one of the worst nights ever" Eddie moaned. "Matching people up for a dance is stupid" he added.

"You already made that clear in class and like I said before, I completely agree" Patricia replied.

"I'm surprised they didn't ask what your favourite fruit was on that quiz" Eddie rolled his and found it rather surprising when Patricia laughed at his comment. "So, what's your favourite fruit?" he asked her.

"Strawberries" Patricia replied.

"Mine to" Eddie murmured when he suddenly stood up and tilted his head over to the dance floor, not taking his eyes off of Patricia.

"I hate dancing" she told him.

"So do I" he replied.

"So why do you want to dance?" she asked.

"Maybe we can learn to like it together" Eddie smiled before pulling Patricia up towards the dance floor.

Two hours later Eddie and Patricia arrived back at Anubis house, both laughing at each other's awful dancing. They were the lasts of the Anubis residents to get back from the dance and everyone else found that pretty shocking since they always claimed that they hated each other. However when everyone else left the dance they all thought that it looked like Eddie and Patricia were having fun.

"I swear you stepped on my foot like four times" Patricia laughed.

"You tripped me up" Eddie grinned. "So, I'm not gonna lie I actually had a good time tonight" he told her.

"Yeh me too" Patricia replied.

"I'm glad we got paired together" Eddie smiled. "Sweet dreams" he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek before making his way into his bedroom.

Maybe personality quizzes weren't so bad after all…

**A/N: Does anyone else get there GCSE results tomorrow? I do and I'm freaking out! I'm pretty sure I've failed everything. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Please leave a review that would be lovely. Thank you. **


	21. Wake up!

**Chapter 21: Wake Up! **

"Come on Yacker! Get up, get up, get up!" Eddie called as he barged into the guest room of his house that Patricia was staying in during summer break. "I have plans for us" he added.

"Eddie! What are you doing?" Patricia snapped, sounding rather annoyed and half asleep.

"Waking you up" Eddie smirked, stating the obvious.

"Well I can see that doofus" Patricia replied, rolling her eyes. "What I want to know is why you're waking me up" she explained.

"Oh, I have the day all planned out for us" Eddie told her.

"Eddie it's not even seven in the morning and we only got here last night" Patricia pointed out. "I'm exhausted. What makes you think I want to get up right now?" she asked, trying her best not to raise her voice.

"Okay fine don't get up" Eddie sighed.

"Oh I won't" Patricia muttered quietly, but still loud enough for Eddie to hear as she closed her eyes planning on going back to sleep, thinking that Eddie would leave the room.

As Patricia layed in her bed trying to go back to sleep, Eddie quietly crept round to the side of the bed that she wasn't laying in. Ever so carefully he then picked up the corner of the quilt cover and slipped himself into bed. Eddie then scooted himself over to Patricia, wrapped an arm over her waist, embracing her into a snuggle. He even pushed his luck by kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Eddie, what are you doing now?" Patricia questioned.

"Snuggling" he murmured.

"Were not snuggling, especially here. If your Mom comes in I don't want to have to explain to her why you're in my bed" Patricia explained. She actually found laying there with Eddie pretty nice; there was no way she would actually admit that out loud though.

"My Mom's at work" Eddie replied.

"Oh" Patricia mumbled. "Well still get off of me" she told him.

"Fine" Eddie moaned as he did what he was told and sat up in bed.

A cheeky smile soon appeared on Eddie's face and suddenly he placed his hand on Patricia's stomach and began to tickle her. Patricia let out a small shriek and began to kick her legs up and down as she wriggled around the bed in an attempt to get Eddie to stop. Yes, Patricia Williamson was indeed ticklish, very ticklish to be exact.

"Eddie please stop" she begged, letting out a laugh.

Eddie did the opposite from stopping though. He continued to tickle Patricia, laughing loudly as he watched her wriggle around her bed. There was then a loud bang and Patricia's eyes opened widely as she realised that she wasn't being tickled anymore. She then sat up and noticed that Eddie was lying on the floor.

"Eddie are you okay?" Patricia asked, getting up off of her bed and kneeling down on the floor next to Eddie. "Did you fall off of the bed?" she questioned.

"Fooled you" Eddie laughed loudly.

"Right that's it, you're getting it" Patricia replied with a smirk on her face as she picked up one of the pillows off of the bed and hit Eddie with it.

"Oh it's on" Eddie smirked whilst getting up off of the floor and picking up a pillow, hitting Patricia with it.

The pillow fight had been unleashed.

Time went by and after a while both Eddie and Patricia were both out of breath from hitting each other back and forth with pillows whilst jumping up and down on the bed at the same time. Their hair was completely messed up from being bashed numerous times, it was worse than just having bed head.

"Fancy breakfast?" Eddie asked.

"Sure" Patricia replied, jumping down off of her bed. "What did you actually have planned for today?" she then asked.

"Oh nothing, I just thought it would be funny to wake you up" Eddie laughed.

"Eddie!" Patricia yelled, picking her pillow back up and chasing him out of the room.

**A/N: Just a short little one shot. I hope you guys liked it because I'm not really proud of this one… I wasn't really sure if I should post it or not but seems it's written I figured that I shouldn't let it go to total waste. It also fills the last of my prompts so if you have any, feel free to send them in. **

**Also thank you very much to those who wished me luck on getting my GCSE results. I'm very happy with what I got and to those who said that they were getting there results, I hope you all did well to. **

**Please review. **


	22. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 22: Valentine's Day.**

Patricia found herself waking up earlier than usual today; it was only five forty five in the morning and for some reason she decided to get up and get ready for school, knowing that she'd be able to get to use the girl's bathroom first. As Patricia got up and out of her bed, she stopped and took a glance at her calendar that was hung up on the wall as she wondered what today's date was. Her index finger found its way towards the date on the calendar. It was the 14th of February, the day that she hated the most. Patricia then groaned loudly before she exited her room, making no effort to be quiet as she stormed into the bathroom to get washed and dressed for school. She was now dreading this day as her opinion stated that Valentine's Day was the worst day of the year by far.

When Patricia walked back into her bedroom, which she shared with Joy and KT, after getting ready for school she noticed that it was almost daylight meaning that everyone would soon be waking up. As Patricia ran her hair brush through her hair she was startled by the sound of someone screaming in a girly manner.

"Ahhhhh"Joy screamed excitedly. "It's Valentine's Day! I have to go and see what Jerome's got me" she exclaimed before rolling out of bed and running out of the room.

All Patricia did was roll her eyes. Joy hadn't even been up five minutes and the drama of this day that Patricia was dreading had already started.

"Don't you want to go and see what Eddie's got you?" Patricia asked KT bitterly as a touch of jealousy traced right through her.

"For the last time Patricia, me and Eddie aren't dating and we never will" KT replied. "Were just friends. I don't like him that way and I can assure you that he doesn't like me that way either" she added before leaving the room and making her way towards the girl's bathroom.

When Patricia entered the dining room for breakfast she took a seat at the end of the table next to Mara, which was as far away from Joy and Jerome and Amber and Alfie as possible.

"Aww Alfie I can't believe you got me my favourite flowers" Amber gushed. "It was such a lovely surprise" she added.

"Erm Amber. You told me to get you the flowers" Alfie reminded her.

"Shh were not supposed to let everyone else know that" she whispered but everyone else still heard and struggled to hold back a laugh. Patricia just rolled her eyes, finding the whole current situation stupid. She could also tell that she would be rolling her eyes many times throughout the whole day.

**…..**

The school corridors were filled with red love heart balloons and 'happy Valentine's Day' banners. There were even students from the school's events planning committee running around in silly little costumes throwing confetti everywhere. Patricia found it ridiculous. Confetti? Really? It wasn't like she was at a wedding or anything. Patricia then rolled her eyes once more as she walked past the 'send your girl a rose stand' it seemed like there was nowhere to escape it all. Even when she walked into the girls bathroom before first class there was a large bowl filled with chocolate hearts and kisses.

By the time lunch had come around, Patricia couldn't even bring herself to eat in the school canteen. Through previous years at the school, she knew what exactly would be on the lunch menu. Heart shape cookies and spaghetti that had been dyed a pinkie red to send the romantic vibe across all. To Patricia it just sent the vibe that someone had puked up blood and that she would soon be joining them.

So instead of eating in the school canteen, Patricia walked out of the main school building all the way out towards the clearing in the woods. She sat down on one of the old tree stumps and pulled out a sandwich from her bag that she had made this morning back at Anubis house. She took a large bite already knowing that it tasted better than all of the tacky food back in the school canteen that had been turned inedible.

"Avoiding the school canteen as well?" A voice questioned, awakening Patricia from her thoughts.

She whipped her head around to the right, turning to look at the person who had spoken. She had already known who it was; the second they had began to speak. It was Eddie, Eddie Miller. When Patricia turned to look at him, he was defiantly there, stood munching on an apple with his eyebrow raised waiting for her to answer.

"Yeh, I am" Patricia finally answered.

She was shocked that he was there. Shocked that he had made an effort to talk and join her. They hadn't been alone with one another for months. They hadn't even spoken to each other in months.

"Me too" Eddie replied casually, sitting down on the tree stump next to her. "I took one look at that canteen food and was out of there like a bullet" he told her, taking another bite out of his apple.

Patricia didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to respond. She didn't want things to be awkward between the two of them but she couldn't understand how Eddie could just come and start a conversation with her after not talking for months on end.

"You're not yacking" he then pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Patricia questioned.

"I miss you talking that's all" Eddie replied. "I miss you" he told her. "I also miss us" he whispered so quietly but yet loud enough that Patricia could hear.

Eddie then ran his hand through a strand of Patricia's hair before carefully tucking it back behind her ear. He then slowly leaned himself forward and connecting his lips with Patricia's. He put so much love and many other emotions into one kiss.

Patricia had felt it all.

She missed him too, more than she could ever imagine.

"Can we please get back together?" Eddie asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes" Patricia nodded. "We can" she smiled as Eddie kissed her once more.

"So do you want to blow off last class or actually walk through those decorated corridors again?" Eddie questioned.

"Oh were going to last class" Patricia replied. "But there is no way were telling people that we got back together on Valentine's Day" she told him.

Eddie smiled, that was the Patricia he knew and loved.

**A/N: So I've had this one written for quite a while but I decided that I should finish all my prompts before posting it. I've finished all my prompts so here it is! I am still accepting prompts, so feel free to send them in. **

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, please review this one. **


	23. Unfriendly Fight

**Chapter 23: Unfriendly Fight. **

**Prompted by: HOAlover4life **

It was Friday afternoon and school was officially out for the weekend. Most of the residents of Anubis house had made their way back to the house and were fully pumped for the weekend. Joy and Patricia had just finished getting out of there school uniforms and were just about to make their way down the stairs when Joys phone went off.

"Ugh that's so unfair!" Joy groaned, throwing her phone onto her bed as she and Patricia walked out of their bedroom.

"What's so unfair?" Patricia asked.

"My Parents they've only gone and cancelled our plans to go to the carnival this weekend. Why would they do that?" Joy complained.

"Joy you see your parents almost every weekend. The carnival is in town for another four weeks, I'm sure you can go another weekend" Patricia replied, rolling her eyes at her friends' nonsense.

"That's not my point" Joy told her, voice turning bitter. "What am I supposed to do this weekend now? I'm going to be completely bored" she moaned.

"Oh I don't know, ever thought about hanging out with me?" Patricia frowned. "I am here you know" she added.

"Hardly" Joy snapped as she and Patricia walked into the living room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Patricia questioned, whipping herself around to face Joy.

"You're always so busy with Eddie! You never spend any time with me-"

"Excuse me" Patricia interrupted. "You're the one who's always off with her parents on the weekends. You're the one who's always with Jerome or Mara in the evenings. You're the one who's completely abandoning me. It's not the other way around Joy and you know it so don't you dare try to turn this around on me" she snapped, grabbing the attention of everyone else who was in the room.

"Are they having an argument?" KT asked Eddie and Jerome quietly.

"Yeh, I think they are" Jerome responded.

"Should we stop it?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not sure, surely it should cool off in a minute" Jerome replied.

"That's certainly not the way I see it" Joy spat. "Every time I ask you to spend time with me your too busy with Eddie" she pointed out.

"Really? When was the last time you asked me to spend time with you? It was defiantly a long time ago. I have no problem spending time with Eddie but a girl does like to spend time with someone who's supposed to be her best friend" Patricia yelled. "But I think Mara took that spot away from me a long time ago" she added.

"Oh so your jealous that I'm now good friends with Mara" Joy rolled her eyes. "People are allowed to have more than one friend" she told her firmly.

"I never said you couldn't have more than one friend and I'm not jealous!" Patricia confirmed. "What's your problem?" she asked.

"What's your problem?" Joy repeated.

"I don't have a problem" Patricia yelled.

"Oh I think you do" Joy called back.

"Really? Then I'd be really interested to know what you think that is" she told her.

"I think you're jealous that my parents spend time with me on the weekends because this is how the argument started off. You're jealous that my parents actually care about me because yours don't. Nobody seems to care about you" Joy spat.

The room immediately fell silent.

That was it. Joy had crossed the line. Everyone knew that she had brought up a difficult subject for Patricia and that Joy would soon regret what she had said and by judging the look on Joys face, she already had…

Right now though, Patricia had nothing to say to her. She didn't even want to look at Joy, some friend she was. So Patricia then stormed out of the room, making her way up the stairs.

"Was that really necessary?" Eddie questioned bitterly. "You've got a real nasty streak inside of you Joy" he told her firmly, standing up from the dining room table and leaving the room.

"Jerome" Joy begged, tears starting to form in her arms. "You can't let him talk to me like that" she cried.

"Yeh I can, he's right" Jerome replied as he shook his head at his girlfriend.

"KT?" Joy chocked out, looking for some sympathy.

"Oh great, I've got to share a room with you two tonight" KT sighed as Alfie patted her on the back, wishing her the best of luck.

**…..**

Eddie made his way up the stairs of Anubis house. When he got to the top, he stood outside of Patricia's bedroom and knocked on the door gently.

"Go away!" Patricia yelled.

Eddie just smirked slightly; it was so obvious that he was coming in anyway. He opened the door and stepped inside. Patricia was layed in her bed with the quilt cover up and over her. Eddie couldn't see her face, so he wasn't able to tell how she was feeling by judging her facial expression. He knew she would be upset though, anyone would be.

Eddie walked over to Patricia's bed, lifted the quilt cover up slightly and layed down next to her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and layed there quietly for a few moments, letting Patricia know that he was there for here. Patricia then turned herself around, so that she was facing Eddie and cuddled into his chest. He could tell that she had cried a little as the bags underneath her eyes were blotchy. She hadn't cried much but that wasn't the point. Eddie then kissed her lovingly on the forehead and rubbed his hands along her lower back for comfort.

"You shouldn't let Joy get to you" Eddie announced.

"She was right though" Patricia replied, voice breaking a little. "Nobody cares about me" she added.

"I care about you" Eddie told her. "Very much" he whispered, making Patricia smile slightly as she cuddled into him even more. "I'm sure all your friends care about you and Piper" Eddie continued. "And I think your Parents care about you too, they just don't know how to show it" he finished and Patricia raised an eyebrow, unsure of his last words.

"I hope your right" Patricia replied. "Thanks for being here" she added.

"It's gonna cost you" Eddie teased.

"How much?" Patricia played along.

"Hmmm a kiss" he answered and with that Patricia gently pressed her lips to Eddie's.

Patricia then layed there comfortably in his arms, feeling wanted and important for once. She smiled, knowing that she was lucky to have him.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this prompt. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter. Please review this one. **


	24. Teen Supermodel

**Chapter 24: Teen Supermodel **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, any of the characters or Jade Ramsey. **

**Prompted by: FabinaPeddielove4ever**

It was a beautiful summers evening and Amber Millington was sat outside on the grass in front of Anubis house, enjoying the cool summer air. She was reading a fashion magazine and like usual she wished that she was one of those teen supermodel girls. As Amber turned the page of her magazine, a certain young girl in one of the photo's caught her eye. Not only did this girl have some of the best clothes ever on, that Amber wanted very much, but she also looked oddly familiar. Amber then took notice that this girl was known by the name Jade Ramsey, but then she remembered that the girls in this specific magazine often had model names.

The girl in the picture was no Jade Ramsey, it was Patricia Williamson.

Amber smiled to herself, it looked as if Patricia had a girly side and Amber now knew her secret. She then stood up, with the same smile still plastered all over her face as she made her way back inside Anubis house and up the stairs towards Patricia's bedroom. Amber had a plan.

"Hey Patricia" Amber greeted her as she stepped into Patricia's room.

"Hey" Patricia called back, not really looking towards Amber as she was much too busy rummaging around in some old storage box.

"Or is it Jade Ramsey?" Amber then questioned.

Patricia immediately froze and her eyes instantly shot up. Of course she knew how Amber found out; she's always reading those stupid fashion magazines. Patricia would literally pray every day, hoping that nobody would find out her secret. She always knew that Amber would one day find out, but always hoped that that day was a long way away.

"Who's Jade Ramsey?" Patricia asked, playing dumb for once of course.

"Patricia, I may not be the brightest of girls but anyone you know that looks at this picture would know that it is you" Amber informed her, pointing to the picture in the magazine that she was talking about.

"Alright, I admit it, it's me" Patricia sighed, collapsing herself onto her bed.

"Patricia that's great" Amber gushed. "You have a secret girly side to you" she added.

"No, it's really not like that" Patricia replied, shaking her head but Amber just ignored her.

"You have to start showing this side of you around school" Amber told her. "I bet Eddie would love that" she said, sending Patricia a wink.

"No he really wouldn't" Patricia disagreed, Eddie would be the last person that she would let see her in all her girly stylish clothes.

"Well there's only one way to find out" Amber smirked. "I challenge you to wear one of your teen supermodel outfits tomorrow"

"No way! Absolutely not!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Wow. Patricia Williamson is backing down from a challenge, you really are more girly than I thought you were" Amber replied. "I thought you never said no to a challenge?" Amber questioned.

"Fine. Challenge accepted" Patricia grumbled.

Amber was right, Patricia Williamson never said no to a challenge. She had to keep that part of her reputation standing, even if it would kill another part.

**….**

The next morning, Patricia got up extra early. She was even up earlier than Trudy. Patricia didn't have much of her teen supermodel outfits with her at Anubis house; most of them were at the studio, so she didn't have much to work with. After a while of changing her outfit multiple times because she was trying her best to still look like herself, Patricia finally settled on an outfit. She wore an above the knee length cream Chloe skirt which was ruffled at the front and was quite lightly fitted along with a light blue and cream one buttoned blazer. She of course had a plain white tank top on underneath her blazer. To finish off her look she then had on a pair of pastel pink heels and a small stone coloured necklace. It was a pretty similar outfit to the one Amber had seen in the magazine and it was an outfit that made Patricia feel so unlike herself.

Patricia was ready and had left Anubis house, already heading for school before anyone else was up. She knew that by the time everyone at Anubis house was eating breakfast, Eddie would wonder where she was and probably go looking for her. Patricia didn't plan on skipping her morning meal though; she planned on getting breakfast out of the schools vending machine. That and to avoid Eddie for the whole entire day.

By the time first period had arrived, Patricia was quietly hidden away at the back of the class. This class had everyone from Anubis house in and Patricia was determined to keep herself hidden from everyone.

When Amber skipped into the classroom, she of course recognised Patricia and flashed her a happy smile. Patricia just glared back at Amber. Amber was the reason why she was sitting hidden away at the back of a classroom. Amber was the reason why Patricia was hiding away from her own boyfriend and Amber was the reason why Patricia currently felt so uncomfortable with herself.

When Eddie walked into the classroom, he didn't look like himself. For once he actually looked worried. Patricia noticed this when Eddie scanned the classroom, like he was looking for someone as he took to his usual seat. Patricia sighed slightly because if he was looking for her when he looked around the classroom, he hadn't noticed her. Did she really look that different and so unlike her usual self? Eddie was sat on his own today because Patricia wasn't sat next to him and he actually looked lonely.

The school day was a total drag and by the time the final school bell had rang today, Patricia was out of there like a flash. It had been a hard day; avoiding Eddie had to be the worst part. Every time Patricia had a class with Eddie, she would feel terribly guilty after seeing the worry and sadness on his face. Throughout the day Eddie had sent Patricia various different texts and had left many voice mails on her phone, asking her where she was and telling her that he was worried about her. After a while Patricia just sent a text back telling him that she was fine before turning her phone off.

"Hey Jerome, have you seen Yacker today?" Eddie asked with concern in his voice as the two boys were gathering books from their lockers.

"Do you mean Patricia or Jade Ramsey?" Jerome laughed.

"Who's Jade Ramsey?" Eddie questioned, sounding rather confused.

"Oh so you didn't know either" Jerome replied, handing Eddie a magazine with Patricia in that he had managed to get off Amber earlier. "Patricia's a secret teen supermodel; I'm surprised she never told you since you're her boyfriend. If you're looking for her she just ran out the school main doors like two minutes ago" Jerome told him.

Eddie was shocked when he first saw the photo. Then he just felt angry and betrayed to why Patricia hadn't told him about this now not so secret part of her. He also felt stupid for worrying about her all day because it was so obvious that she had just been avoiding him. But then again worrying is just something that a good boyfriend would do. As soon as Eddie finished talking with Jerome, he started running extremely fast. He was going to catch up with Patricia; he was going to confront her because she had some explaining to do.

"So you've just been avoiding me all day" Eddie blatantly pointed out as soon as he had stepped foot inside of Anubis house and noticed Patricia walking up the stairs.

Patricia stopped and pressed her eyes shut as soon as she heard Eddie's voice. Great, he had seen her and by the tone of his voice, it sounded like he knew exactly what had been going on.

"Are you going to look at me?" Eddie asked, sounding annoyed.

Patricia couldn't look at him. She couldn't bare herself to turn around and see his face.

"Eddie, can we please not talk about this now" Patricia begged.

"No, were talking now" Eddie told her firmly as he began walking up the stairs.

Patricia sighed. She knew now that she would have to talk about this sooner or later and decided that she just as well get it over with now. Patricia carried on walking, all the way into her room and sat down on her bed, with Eddie following her in.

"So you look different" Eddie started and Patricia nodded. "Want to tell me why?" he asked.

"I uh may be a teen supermodel" she replied nervously.

"So, why didn't you tell me before?" Eddie questioned.

"Because I hate being one" Patricia stressed and Eddie frowned. "It's my stupid parents that make me do it. They seem to think that if I model then I may turn all girly and fashionable in person. It's just not me, I'm nothing like those girls and I don't want to be anything like them" she explained whilst tugging on her necklace, eventually pulling it off and throwing it across the room.

"So, why have you been avoiding me all day?" Eddie asked. "I've been seriously worried about you" he told her.

"I didn't want you to see me like this. This isn't the Patricia that you're dating and I thought that if you saw me like this that you wouldn't want to date me anymore" Patricia told him honestly.

"Yacker" Eddie sighed, voice softening as he sat down on Patricia's bed next to her. "I like you for who you are and what's inside your heart. Yes I prefer you in your normal clothes because it's more you but either way you still look pretty. If you wanted to dress the way you are now, then I'd be totally cool with it" he told her.

"I don't want to dress like this" Patricia replied as she looked up at him for the first time. With that Eddie's face lowered into Patricia's and his lips, so soft and smooth, came into contact with her own. Patricia let her fingers trail through Eddie's hair as she began to kiss him back and the two shared a passionate kiss.

**A/N: Okay this prompt was actually really hard to write. I enjoyed it though because it was a challenge. I did put my own twist on it in some places though because I wanted to try and keep it still kind of in character. **

**Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.**


	25. laser tag

**Chapter 25: Laser Tag**

It was a Saturday and this weekend the students of Anubis house were doing something very different for a change. They were all going off to play laser tag seems a laser tag centre had opened up last week nearby. Everyone was itching to go and try it, seems some of them had never played it before and Eddie had been going on all week about how good it was.

"Is everyone ready yet?" Alfie asked. "I'm bored of waiting to leave. I just want to go as I'm taking this as an opportunity to practise being a ninja" he whined.

"We know that Alfie" Patricia replied, rolling her eyes at him. "Were just waiting for Joy and Mara" she added.

"Can you go upstairs and ask them to hurry up?" Fabian asked Patricia. "Were gonna end up missing our time slot" he panicked.

"Fabian we have an hour" Jerome laughed.

"I don't have to go upstairs anyway because they're coming now" Patricia told them as she heard the sounds of footsteps marching down the stairs.

"Finally, it took you long enough" Fabian sighed in relief, taking another glance at his watch.

"Sorry it took us so long" Joy apologised.

"Joy are you really wearing flip flops?" Willow questioned. "Were going to be running around" she added.

"I tried telling her the exact same thing" Mara replied.

"I don't really care what shoes she's wearing" Eddie butted in. "Can we please just go? I need to beat Yacker here at laser tag" he continued as he placed an arm around Patricia's shoulders.

"Oh Eddie we all know I'm going to beat you" Patricia replied.

"Well we will soon see" he challenged.

"You two are so weird" Joy commented. "Eddie you're supposed to let Patricia win, its part of the normal boyfriend girlfriend code. I know for a fact that Jerome will let me win" she told them.

"No I won't" Jerome told her, causing Patricia and Eddie to laugh.

"What? Why not?" Joy asked sounding shocked.

"Joy you're not five and letting you win would be completely stupid" Jerome told her.

"Well that's so unfair!" she argued.

"So, shall we leave?" Eddie asked.

"Defiantly" Patricia smiled as everyone made their way out of Anubis house with Joy and Jerome arguing closely behind.

**….**

"So what are we doing for teams?" Fabian asked as everyone had their laser guns all set up.

"Boys verses girls defiantly" Eddie replied. "Hope you're ready to lose Yacker" he winked.

"Oh no, I'm taking you down weasel" Patricia called back.

"Can we just start this thing already?" Joy interrupted, rolling her eyes at both Patricia and Eddie. "I now actually have to try and beat Jerome at this" she added, sending Jerome a glare.

"All right, we'll start now" Fabian told them.

It was part of the way through the laser tag game and the boy's team was currently winning. Patricia had one life left whilst Eddie had three. It was pretty much the two of them against each other whilst everyone else was playing properly in their teams.

At the moment Eddie was hiding himself behind one of the barriers, so Patricia couldn't see him but yet Eddie still had the perfect view of Patricia. He could tell that she was searching for him and for Eddie this was the perfect time for him to jump out and win the battle between them. So Eddie then ever so cautiously crept out from behind his hiding spot, whilst Patricia had her back to him. He then angled his laser gun carefully and shot the centre of the sensor that was on her back that she had been wearing.

When Patricia noticed that her laser gun was flashing, signalling that she had lost another life and was now out of the game, she turned around to find a smirking Eddie. She knew that he had won their little challenge and she also knew that she would never hear the end of it.

"Oh no! Patricia's dead" Eddie yelled as he ran over to Patricia and tackled her down to the ground. "She needs CPR" he shouted before kissing her on the lips. "Thank goodness she's alive" Eddie then joked, sounding relieved as he kissed Patricia once more.

"You're such a weirdo" Patricia laughed.

"A weirdo who won" Eddie teased before running off to help the boys win this game overall.

**….**

Once the game of laser tag was over the boys were being cockier than they ever had been before, after they had one the game with flying colours. It was mostly Eddie and Jerome though as Alfie was just happy that he got to try out being a ninja and Fabian was glad that they got to spend some time outside of Anubis house.

"I'm going to beat you next time weasel" Patricia told Eddie.

"Next time huh?" Eddie raised his eyebrow. "I'm going to accept that challenge" he smirked, placing his arm around Patricia's shoulders as they began to make their way home.

**A/N: Okay I think this one sounded better in my head. Hope you all still enjoyed it though. **

**Sorry for the later update than usual, I've recently gone back to school and I've started my A levels. They are way harder than GCSE's by far! So I don't think I'll be updating as much, sorry about that. **

**Anyway, thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter, please review this one. If you've got any prompts feel free to send them in. Thank you x**


	26. Racing

**Chapter 26: Racing **

**Prompted by 'creativemind614'**

The bright blue sky layed in the humid air, with no clouds in sight. The grass located outside by Anubis house was swaying slightly from side to side, being lightly pushed by the warm summer's breeze. Eddie and Patricia walked side by side with their feet passing one another at exactly the same time. It was far too hot for them to be holding hands, not that they did that very often anyway. They just walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence and company.

It was a Saturday and the summer holidays were just around the corner. Eddie and Patricia had decided to spend their day testing out the new racing track that had not long opened up not too far away from the school. Everyone at Anubis house thought they were insane for wanting to go race car driving, especially as a date. For Eddie and Patricia though it did seem like the perfect activity for them to do as a couple because they weren't really into the whole romance thing.

As the young couple walked out of the main gates, leaving the school they realised that there wasn't really anybody about. It was probably due to the weather because it was seriously too hot for England. The only person who was about was a postman who walked with his left arm swinging back and forth as his right arm had hold of a bunch of people's mail. He also had stilt-like legs that just about managed to carry him from door to door.

When Eddie and Patricia arrived at the race track, they stepped inside with smiles on their faces, knowing that they were going to have a good time. The great thing about this was that it was suitable for anyone over the age of twelve, so it didn't matter that Patricia wasn't yet seventeen and didn't have her driver's license. This was a bit like go carting but just at a much higher speed and a higher level.

"You look cute with this on" Eddie smiled as he placed a racing helmet up and over Patricia then onto her head. All he got in return though was a playful eye roll as he placed another racing helmet onto his own head for safety.

Eddie and Patricia's racing cars were both sat beside one another on the racing track all set out ready for them to both race each other because we all know how competitive the both of them are.

"Hope you're ready to lose Yacker" Eddie teased as he sat down into the racing car and began to tightly fasten up his seatbelt.

"In your dreams Weasel" Patricia fired back as she too climbed into her racing car and fastened up her seat belt.

The two's eyes then darted up towards the flagman who was located on the side lines of the track about to wave the black and white chequered flag to start off the race. As soon as the flag was waved, Eddie dashed right off in full speed and his head was filled with determination to win. Patricia started off a little slower but after a while she brought her speed up and managed to catch up with Eddie a little more.

As the two finished their second lap, Patricia put her foot down on the accelerator even more and cornered the left hand side of Eddie's racing car. She put a smile on her face, knowing that she was about to take over him when suddenly her car went out of control and span off into the side of the track.

Eddie wasn't one hundred percent sure of what had just gone on as he was slightly ahead. He knew that something wasn't right though. He ever so quickly slammed his foot down on the break and skidded along the race track for a brief moment before the car completely stopped. He then turned around to see that Patricia's car crashed into the side lines and that it wasn't even facing the direction that you drove along the track. Fear immediately washed over Eddie's face as he hoped that Patricia would be okay.

"Patricia!" Eddie yelled desperately wanting an answer as he began to climb out of his racing car and started to run up the race track towards Patricia faster than he had ever ran before.

**….**

Patricia was layed down in the first aid room with her eyes closed, neck tilted to the side with her hand placed on her neck trying to support it and to stop the pain from getting any worse.

"Does your neck hurt?" Eddie asked from his seat in the corner of the room.

"Yes and it's all your fault" Patricia snapped.

"How is it my fault?" Eddie frowned, ignoring the tone in her voice as he stood up and walked over towards Patricia.

"You were the one who decided that we should go racing" she told him, opening up her eyes for the first time since the accident.

"So just because I decided that we should go racing, it's all my fault that you had an accident?" Eddie questioned.

"Yes that's right, well done" Patricia nodded sarcastically.

"That is not fair, I may have thought that it would be a good idea to go racing but I would never have wanted you to get hurt" Eddie told her. "I'll see you back at Anubis" he added before turning around and beginning to walk out of the door.

"Wait" Patricia called, wincing slightly through the pain of straining her neck. "Maybe it's not your fault" she mumbled quietly once Eddie had turned back around.

"What was that?" Eddie questioned with a small smile on his face as he walked back into the room.

"Maybe it's not your fault" Patricia repeated. "I'm sorry for blaming you" she apologised.

"And I'm sorry for taking you racing" Eddie laughed slightly before kissing Patricia gently on the lips.

**A/N: Okay so I'm aware this isn't my best, this prompt was quite hard to write. Thank you so much for 200 reviews, you are all the greatest. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, school has been crazy. Please review x**


End file.
